The White Demon
by FlippyIsKing18
Summary: A girl named Felicia is constantly neglected by her mother and abused both physically and mentally by her perverted boyfriend, who is the leader of a teen gang of vandals. She constantly has a dream about being nearly violated by her boyfriend, only for a white knight to appear and fend them off, yet it is revealed he is a demon as well. She hopes to meet The White Demon one day.
1. Chapter 1

**_(Cover art belongs to the wonderfully talented Minori1997 (Christina) on Deviantart. Please check out her works if you can; she's an awesome artist!)_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a year since Dad died, and I'm still so sad. He meant so much to me, and I still love him. It's even worse that I'm stuck with Mom. But the worst part is, he was the only one who tried to help me get away from Shifty. You know how much I hate him. Always hitting me. Calling me "Dandruff Girl". And I see him every night outside, throwing rocks at my window. I know what he comes over for, and that's to try and seduce me. Again. I'm never gonna let him. Never._

 _So, since you're the only one I can talk to, I wanna tell you my biggest wish again. I'm sure you're sick of me writing the same thing on every page, but I can't help but keep wishing for a better life, outta this city. I just want someone to care that I'm alive. But I know that'll never happen. It's like what Mom says. Who'd love an ugly dandruff girl like me?_

 _I want a friend. No. More than just a friend. I want a new boyfriend. A boy who likes me for who I am. Not because they're dad employed my mom. Or because they want to rape me. I just want a boyfriend who cares. Who talks to me. Who calls me pretty. Who loves me._

"FELICIA! DOWNSTAIRS! BREAKFAST!"

And the poor girl, with wavy red locks and bright auburn eyes, looked back down to her diary. She blew the eraser shavings off the paper and sighed. She stood up briefly and picked up her pencil again.

 _I have to go now. Mom's calling me. I'll talk to you later. Love, Felicia Carter._

"FELICIA! I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!"

She sighed again and began to walk towards her door.

"Alright, I'm coming! I'm getting dressed first."

She walked over to her closet and looked through her wardrobe. She eyed all the ugly looking clothes, from old and worn sweaters to faded denim jeans. She finally settled on her usual outfit, and she took down a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and slipped them on quickly.

And before she left the room, she looked at a picture on her desk. It was of a younger her, in the arms of a tall and muscular man, also with red hair and a bit of a beard. She missed her father so much, as he was the supposedly only one who really cared about her. At least, after he died.

She kissed her two fingers and placed them on the picture, then sprinted down the stairs.

A middle aged woman, also with red hair but curled into a bun on her scalp, was on her laptop as she sat at the table. She was wearing a black dress and dress shoes on her wrinkled feet. Her line covered face was scrunched as she was getting annoyed from her slacking daughter.

Felicia ran into the kitchen and grabbed a skillet from the dishwasher, then placed it on the stove and turned the knob, letting the blue colored fire rise from the gas. She opened the refrigerator door, then got out a carton of eggs and gently lifted the lid. Then, she reached into the crisper and brought out a tub of butter, and stuck a knife in the yellow substance. She tossed the pat into the skillet and she took out two eggs and cracked them open, letting the yellow goo drip from the white shells and onto the freshly hot pan.

And her mother watched her with wicked eyes.

"About time, Felicia."

She turned her head towards her mother.

"Sorry. I was writing in my diary."

Her mother scoffed as she looked back at her computer screen.

"A 17 year old girl, still writing in a diary. Are you ever gonna grow up?"

She shook her head, letting the flakes fall onto her shoulders.

"Who else am I supposed to talk to?"

Her mother was very annoyed with her. She thought her daughter was a disgrace, as she was a lonely outcast, shy to make friends and too stubborn to follow any of her mothers desires, including losing her virginity to her boyfriend.

She closed the lid of her laptop.

"You could talk to Dylan more."

Felicia rolled her eyes.

"No. You know I hate Shifty, Mom."

Her mother arched her brows.

"Stop calling him Shifty. His name is Dylan and that's what you're gonna call him."

Felicia turned off the stove and stomped hard.

"Why do you treat him better than me?! I'm your daughter, for god's sake!"

Her mother pounded the table and stood up.

"Felicia Carter! That man is a saint, a hero to many, and you know it! And plus, his father is my boss, you know that. He won't get off my ass about his son and you, and I can't handle his complaining. Just let him take you once. You can't be a virgin all your life."

Felicia raised the fried eggs off the skillet and placed them on a plate, then slammed the plate in front of her mother and walked over to the chair with an angry look on her face. She threw her dark pink colored sweatshirt over her head and stuck her arms through the sleeves.

She turned to her mother.

"I can't believe you want him to rape me! I can't believe you'd put your job over your own daughter!"

Her mother took a bite out of the egg and stared at the poor girl.

"No ugly dandruff girl's my daughter. I treat you just fine."

And Felicias eyes began to water as she ran out the door, leaving her mother alone, eating her eggs and sipping her glass of orange juice. But she was sure to call out to her daughter.

"You better come back home after school! I mean it!"

And the lonely girl walked the streets, heading for school and feeling empty inside. It was bad enough that she had no father, but her only other family hated her and treated her like common garbage. She hated her mother, even if it was frowned upon.

But there was one other that she hated even more.

She continued to walk along the sidewalk, holding her backpack strap close as she used her free hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Why does she hate me? What'd I ever do to her?"

But her sorrow was replaced with rage, as she heard the motor of a bike behind her.

"Crap…"

And stopping right in front of her was a young man, wearing a pressed black leather jacket and a white fedora on his head. He smiled as she tried to avoid him, only for him to drive onto the sidewalk and get off the bike.

"Hey baby."

She tried not to make eye contact.

"Well, I've got my bike, and these hot lips, ready for you. So get on. I'll drive you to school."

She tried walking away, still not talking. He stepped in front of her.

"Come on. Don't be like that. No need to ignore me. Besides…"

He dropped his smile.

"I said 'get on the bike'."

She finally looked at him.

"Just leave me alone. I'm walking to school."

He smiled devilishly and insulted her.

"You think you can, you being so weak and helpless? You know you need me by you, in case you run into a monster or something."

He cupped his hands and made puppy dog eyes, much to her displeasure. He spoke in his feminine voice, imitating her the best he could.

"Oh, help me! I'm Felicia and I'm stuck and scared out here in the big, bad city! Help me, oh, help me Shifty!"

She arched her brows and stepped beside him, attempting to walk away from him, only to have him follow right behind her.

"Just go away! Die, already! I hate you!"

He smiled as he grabbed her shoulders.

"You really want me blabbing to my dad about you not satisfying me? Wouldn't want you and your mama on the streets, digging through trash cans, would we?"

She reached behind him and grabbed his crotch, then squeezed hard, making him lose his grip.

"PISS OFF!"

And he growled and grabbed her arm, then spun her around and ran his hand across her face, making her squeal in pain. He then dragged her over to the bike, as much as she struggled. He placed her on the back as he got on the front.

"Never do that again, bitch."

He kick-started the bike and began to roll away, only for her to quickly get off the bike and run off. He sighed as he turned his bike around and drove after her. She was so scared and in so much pain. But her efforts were in vain, as he stopped in front of her and grabbed her roughly. She had no choice but to abide by him.

She was forced to ride with him to school.

* * *

She held her red cheek as Shifty was fondling the back of her hair in class. She was annoyed by him alright, but she knew she could not do anything about him, or face the wrath of either him or her mother.

While the class was taking a test, she was busy sketching her drawings. It was her favorite hobby, next to writing in her diary. She did not know what the outcome will be when she finishes the sketch, but she wants to make it clean and neat, so she rubbed off the errors with her good eraser.

But she jolted as she felt Shifty reach over to her and whisper in her ear.

"Hey… Wanna get outta here?"

She ignored him as she let her head hit the desk. He smiled evilly.

"Ok… How about the bathroom instead?"

She immediately jolted her head up.

"Mr. Lump!"

A middle aged man with a slight small light blue goatee, matching the color of his hair, was standing before the class. He was wearing earrings in the shape of moose antlers, and a sweater vest that wrapped around his body.

"Yes, Felicia?"

She hated being a tattletale, but it was worth it.

"Can I please go to the nurse? I got a headache…"

He smiled.

"Yes, of course. Just come back soon."

She stood up as she looked behind her, at the horrible man people claimed to be her boyfriend, and stuck her tongue out at him, leading him to scoff and wink at her. Disgusted, she walked out the door and headed for the nurses office.

* * *

"Got a bit of swelling on your cheek, honey. Someone hit you?"

A woman with pink hair and wearing a hospital uniform was examining Felicia closely.

"No… Just… Allergies, I think…"

The woman walked over to her cabinet and looked through her medicine. She pulled out a bottle of pills and brought it to the redhead.

"Take one of these and then lie down for a bit, alright? Maybe a bit of rest will do you some good."

She smiled as she opened the cap, and let the pill fall onto her palm. She quickly popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed it dry, feeling relieved as she fell back onto the bed. She felt safe in her dreams, though one dream continued to haunt her.

It was the only dream she had in her head.

She envisioned herself running down a long and dark chasm, alone and afraid. She did not know where she was, or where she was heading. All she knew was something, or someone, was chasing her. She cried more and more as she continued to run, until she ran right into a huge figure, about twice as tall as she was. It was pitch black, but she could easily make out the black leather jacket and white fedora hat.

She felt Shifty grab her and two other men, also colored in black darkness, hold her arms down. She struggled all she could as the men all licked their lips in lust, awaiting their reward for catching the girl. One looked exactly like Shifty, just without a fedora. And one had long hair and an eye-patch on his right eye, and a hook on his left hand.

The dream Shifty smiled.

"Her ass is mine. You guys share the other holes."

They both chuckled as she continued to thrash about, not wanting any part of this whatsoever.

"Help! Somebody! Please! Anybody!"

But then, she heard a different voice. One she never heard before.

"I command you to release that fair maiden!"

A man, coated in white and wearing a robe over his head, hiding his face, was standing before them, They all looked ready to fight as they all brought out swords from the void of darkness around them. The white figure did the same, but with a sword of light.

"Have at thee!"

Felicia kept her eyes shut as she cried more and more, hearing the sound of clashing metal and the squashing of human flesh. But as she opened her eyes finally, she saw the white figure tower above her before he kneeled down to her.

"Art thou alright, my fair princess?"

She was still trembling in fear.

"I… I t-think so… Th-thank you… Are… Y-you my knight in sh-shining armor?"

The figure nodded.

"Perhaps. I saw those demons attacking you, and I saved thee. I couldn't bare to watch a beautiful maiden be violated, and you are the fairest lady my eyes have ever doth seen."

She raised her brows and held her chest, feeling flattered.

"I… I am? R-really? Thank you. And thank you for destroying those demons. You really are a hero."

"I thank thee, but I'm afraid you've got me misunderstood."

And he reached up and grabbed the hood of his robe, and pulled it back revealing his face. And she was shocked to see his neon yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth, looking just as menacing as the demons from before.

And his voice was deeper and more inhuman.

"For I am a demon as well, and I find thee as delicious as you are beautiful."

She instantly got scared again.

"W-what?! No! Please don't eat me!"

He bent down to her and grabbed her throat.

"Do not move and your death will be easy."

And she screamed all she could as he saw him get closer and closer, licking his sharp white teeth. And she finally snapped her eyes open and found herself once again in the nurses office. She panted as she rubbed the sweat off her forehead, and felt her rapidly beating heart.

She got up out of the bed and walked over to the nurse.

"I'm… Better now… Think I'm gonna go back to class now…"

The woman smiled.

"Alright, then. Just come back if you feel light-headed."

Felicia nodded as she walked back to class, keeping the visuals from her dream fresh in her mind.

"The White Demon… Why do I keep having that same dream over and over? Do I even know that man? Is he even real?"

She kept wondering as she walked back into class, and sat down in her desk, with Mr. Lump finishing up his lessons. She brought out her sketchpad once again and continued to draw.

* * *

After the bell rang, she walked out the door carefully, trying to avoid Shiftys attention. He peered around a corner and noticed her walking, and ran after her. She peered behind her shoulder and looked at the man in leather attempting to stop her. She dropped her backpack to lose weight and she sprinted off, trying to get away.

Shifty picked up her backpack and heaved it over his shoulder.

"Dumb bitch… She'll be back… She always comes back…"

She had to escaped the city, just to be alone like she normally was. She ran for the outskirts of the city and headed for the forest that marked the border into the wilderness. She swallowed her fear of wild animals and ran into the woods, dodging trees and keeping her head fixed on what was in front of her.

But then, she realized that she was lost. And she sighed.

"Great…"

She looked back.

"Guess I gotta just go back the way I came…"

But then she remembered what awaited her.

"On second thought… Maybe there's something interesting out here…"

She continued to walk deeper into the forest. She shook a bit from the fear of something popping out and attacking her, as she would expect from being here in such an uncivilized area. She has never been in the forest on her own before, and she had heard rumors about things that have been spotted deep in the trees.

What she did not know is that she was not alone. For up in a tree, watching her walk, was a dark figure sitting on a branch. He smiled a sharp toothed smile as he licked his hungry lips, and he quietly fell from the tree and slowly followed the red haired girl.

She trembled a bit at the sounds of small animals running in front of her. She was hoping none of the animals were hungry for flesh. She took more and more steps as she looked for anything interesting. Her curiosity would pay off, as she eventually came across a rare sight; an area of cut down trees, and in the middle was a wooden cabin, standing alone.

She was shocked at the sight of the cabin and went in for a closer look. She had no idea if there was a human being around or not, and she never heard stories of a person living in the woods. She briefly looked in the cabin. Nothing really that recognizable stood out, as it was dark inside it.

She walked back outside and looked around briefly, shaking from fear.

"H-Hello?"

She started walking around the area, looking for any sign of life.

"H-Hello? Anyone?"

She walked back over to the cabin.

"I… Guess there's nobody out here…"

But suddenly, she was grabbed and pushed into the side of the cabin. Standing before her was a slightly muscular man, pale and looking very dirty. He was wearing cut off grey shorts, a stained dark black shirt and a dark green jacket, matching his dark green hair.

But what stood out the most was his neon yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. And he spoke in an all too familiar voice to her.

"Guess again…"

She gasped in shock as she felt his tight grip on her shoulders.

"Who sent you out here? Why you trespassing on my property? Huh?"

She did not speak as she just stood in shock, feeling like she has met an angel.

"That… That voice… It… It's him…"

"DID I FREAKING STUTTER?! Explain why you're out here!"

She still remained silent. And he became annoyed as he reached in his pocket and brought out a menacing weapon; a large knife, sharpened and blood-splattered.

He brought it to her chest and let the tip touch her white skin.

"I don't got time for this, bitch! You got 3 seconds to tell me why you're out here, or I'll show you what your heart looks like."

She shook more and more as she felt the knife on her skin.

"A… Knife… P-Please! I-I'm just a girl! I swear!"

He was livid.

"Wrong answer."

And he plunged the blade into her skin, and she let out a loud yell. Her stomach leaked red water as she fell to the earth, unconscious. He chuckled a bit as he licked the blade, tasting the sweet nectar from her abdomen. He looked down at the girl.

"Stupid ass bitch. Look likes I'm eating good tonight."

He grabbed her legs and was about to drag her away, but then he looked at her face, and suddenly felt something other than evil.

"Actually… She's… Kinda…"

And he let go of her legs and held his head. He shut his eyes and let the light simmer into his brain, allowing his good side to emerge. He opened his eyes to reveal their new emerald color, and he looked down at the girl. And he was so ashamed already.

His voice was much smoother in tone now.

"Oh… Oh my god… I'm so sorry, girl… Gotta help her…"

He once again grabbed her legs and pulled her into his cabin, and she was fast asleep again, but she had no dreams in her head. Just pitch black darkness.

And regret for coming out here in the first place.

 **(There's a new poll about the choices for the next story on my profile. I'd appreciate it if you'd vote.)**


	2. Chapter 2

The cabin was dark as Felicia slept silently, snoring and snorting every once in awhile. She silently stirred and opened her eyes. She saw darkness and a small opening in the shape of an open door, leading back into the woods.

She sat up slowly from a homemade wooden bed, lined with the pelt of some kind of mammal. She winced a bit from the pain in her abdomen. She felt a bit cold and noticed her dark pink sweatshirt was off of her body and on the bed next to her. She carefully slid her fingers underneath her blue t-shirt and touched her belly, around the area where it hurt the most.

Felicia brought out her fingers and looked at them, hoping to see blood. But there was no blood on her fingers at all, and she was sure she was stabbed before. She felt the pain from blade shoot into her gut before, and was certain she could not imagine that pain.

But she ignored the pain as she slowly got up off the bed.

"Oh, thank god you're awake!"

She jolted in fright and shook violently. She turned around slowly and saw a dark figure beginning to get up off the floor. She watched as it got to his feet and bring out a small stick from a little pail on the floor, and she watched as he picked up another strange object.

She watched a spark emit from the stick and watched it touch the other dark object, revealing it to be a lantern that instantly lit. She was afraid to see the same man she saw before; pale skin, dark green hair and a black stained shirt, as well as a dark green jacket.

But she noticed he had no neon eyes like before and no sharp teeth. Only emerald colored eyes and regular shaped teeth.

But his lack of scary features did not keep her from shaking in fear.

"Oh… No… It… It's you… Please… Don't hurt me anymore…"

He placed the lit lantern on a small wooden table, then got down on his knees and place his hands on his heart, pleading for mercy.

"Please… Forgive me, miss… Please…"

She screamed at the top of her lungs and instantly scrambled off the bed. He stood back up and watched as she ran as fast as she could out the door and back into the woods. She was beginning to cry tears of fear as she ran faster and faster, trying to get away from the mad man that she remembered stabbed her.

And he watched her run away from his sight, and he bowed his head and sighed.

"Ah… Screw you, Fliqpy! Why'd you have to go and stab her?"

Fliqpy laughed in the mans head.

"She looked pretty tasty. Haven't had blood in awhile, you know. So, when you gonna bring on the meat, pansy?"

The man walked out the cabin and walked behind the house, and looked down at his freshly grown vegetable garden, his food resource for now.

He picked up a dirty plow that was standing against the cabin wall.

"Well, not for a while. You know I hate hunting."

Fliqpy scoffed.

"It's just mammals, dumbass. They got nothing on you and that blade in your pants."

He felt the knife in his pocket and sighed, thinking of its latest victim.

"Just… Shut up…"

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, using all the air in her lungs to power her legs. She kept her mind on the man, and his evil and scary eyes and teeth. But she noticed his different features from before she was stabbed by him.

But most of all, she remembered his voice.

"The… The White… Demon…"

She finally ran out of the forest, and found herself in the outskirts of the city. She remembered she dropped her backpack back at school, but she figured that 'dickhead', as she refers to him, has it. She had important papers in that bag and needed it back.

Only problem is, where was the 'dickhead'? And more importantly, where was her pink sweatshirt? She gasped and remembered where it was; curled up and laid out on the bed in the mysterious mans cabin. She shook even more.

But she forgot it and ran down into the city, now knowing where she was going.

* * *

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I totally understand, Ms. Carter. Yes. Of course."

Shifty was on the phone, behind a worn and dirty looking building. He had Felicias backpack dangling from the elbow of the hand his phone was in, and in his other hand was a water bottle, half empty. And he was smiling the whole time.

"Yes, Ms. Carter. I promise I'll send her back when I see her. Yes. Thank you. Bye now."

He pressed the button on his phone and chuckled.

"God, what a talkative bitch."

"SHIFTY!"

Shifty peered over to his side to see and angry Felicia marching toward her, without her dark pink sweatshirt on. And the cold weather was affecting the poor girl, as it made her t-shirt bare two cone shaped lumps where her breasts were.

Shifty licked his lips.

"Well… Losing your clothes, babe?"

Felicia reached for her bag.

"Gimme my backpack back, Shifty."

Shifty smiled as he raised his hand up high with the bag following it. Since he was taller, she could not reach it now. And she would hate to shame herself in this type of situation.

She crossed her arms.

"Give it to me, Shifty!"

He smiled, a very perverted smile.

"Well, I would. But you won't let me."

Felicia blushed violently and stomped her foot.

"Damn it! Gimme my backpack back!"

He tilted his head, swinging the bag over his head.

"Maybe… If you jump up and down for me."

Felicia grunted and blushed greater. Now her face was as red as her hair. She did not want to embarrass herself in public like this, especially not now after nearly dying. She still had her dignity. That was all she had after all.

She uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

"I won't. Now gimme my bag back."

Shifty frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

He lowered the bag to her height, and she reached up to grab it.

"But first…"

He undid the cap of his water bottle and, while her guard was down, splashed the clear liquid onto her chest, revealing her small sized breasts, nearly exposed if it was not for her shirt.

She gasped and covered her breasts, as he licked his lips again.

"Nice pair…"

She stomped her foot onto his, making him lose his grip and drop her back.

"Jackass!"

She bent down to pick up her bag, while Shifty admired her wet breasts.

"Some day, you'll be mine, my girls…"

She stood up and placed her bag on her shoulders and placed her hands on her breasts again.

"Never do that again, Shifty."

He tilted his head.

"Or what?"

She tried to think of an answer, but she was out of ideas. She had no idea how to stick up for herself yet, since nobody could honestly say she looked the least bit frightening. She let out an angry sigh and turned on her heel, then started walking away from her worst enemy.

He called out to her at the last minute.

"Might wanna get home! Your mama's looking for you!"

She called out to her.

"Who the hell cares?!"

She started running now, still covering her damp shirt with her arms. Shifty, still pervy as ever, stared at the back of her pants as she ran away. And he shuddered in pleasure as he walked into the building, emitting the smell and sight of cigarette smoke.

* * *

Felicias mother was waiting impatiently by the door, with her arms angrily crossed and her foot tapping. She figured she would go against her orders about coming home after school, and she was looking forward to sinking her teeth straight into her daughter.

Her wish came true as she watched the red head burst through the door.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

She stood still and shook, feeling her mothers wrath already.

"School…"

"Bull. Dylan called me saying you ran off away from him and he didn't see you for hours. You realize it's 7:30?"

She shockingly looked at the clock and realized she was right.

"Oh… Aww, crap. My homework."

She tried walking upstairs to her room, only for her mother to forcefully grab her and spin her around. She stared into her daughters eyes with a fiery glare.

"Felicia… Carter… Tell me… The truth… Where were you?"

Felicia did not want to tell the truth at all, especially to her mother. What would she care if she was stabbed? It would probably make her upset the attack did not finish her off. She swallowed her fear and spoke out.

"Me and Jenny went to the mall, alright? I got some school supplies there, since you won't buy me any. That's the truth."

Her mother did not believe her daughter, but she had no proof that she was lying.

"Where's your sweatshirt?"

Felicia had to think of another lie and fast. She thought of one and spoke out.

"At… Jenny's."

"Why?"

"I… Just left it there…"

Her mother looked down at her wet shirt.

"Why are you all wet?"

Felicia shook in shyness.

"I… Spilled my water bottle…"

And her mother finally let her go.

"I don't believe you. I'm gonna call her. She'll tell me if you're lying or not."

She reached into her pocket and brought out her phone, only to have Felicia grab the phone and keep it away from her mother, who got angry and tried reaching for it.

Finally, out of rage, her mother grabbed her wrist and grabbed her phone, then used her free hand and ran it across her face, making her squeal in pain. Her mother wanted to do more than that, but she kept herself calm and pointed upstairs.

"Room. Now. Grounded."

Felicia grabbed held her red face and began to miserably walk up the stairs. She felt the same pain earlier today from the other person she hated, and she knew two strikes was too much. She cried so many tears as she looked at her angry mother, who once again was looking to call Jenny.

Jenny was Felicia's best friend, who called her Petunia after the fact that she always wears a flower in her blue dyed hair. Petunia was an average girl in the high school, nearly invisible since there was nothing too special about her, much like her red haired friend. They met on Felicias first of school, when she was just as nervous as the red head. They were perfect friends, able to be outcasts together.

Felicia was fast enough to call on her own phone as she locked herself in her room. She hoped and prayed that she would not get a busy phone line, signaling her mother got to her first.

Her prayers were answered as she heard the phone be picked up, and hearing a feminine voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

She panted from exhaustion.

"Petunia? It's... Felicia."

Petunia got concerned.

"Oh. Hey. You ok?"

"Oh! Yeah. Listen, I can't talk long. Listen, my mom's gonna call you soon."

Petunia raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?"

Felicia had to think of something for her friend to say to her mother, so she would not discover the truth about the strange man in the woods. She somehow wanted to keep him a secret, even if she was terrified of him. She wanted to keep her distance from him, but she figured he was already miserable out there, all alone. No need for him to be even more miserable in a cold jail cell.

Felicia got an idea.

"Listen, tell her we went to the mall after school, then we hung out at your place, where I spilled some water on my shirt. She thinks my sweatshirt is at your place. Tell her it is."

Petunia got confused.

"Why? Where is it really?"

Felicia looked around the room, looking for an answer.

"Uh… At school… Left in my locker."

"Why not just tell her tha-"

She screamed as she bawled several more tears.

"I'll explain later, alright?! Just do it, please! I'll talk to you later, alright? Bye."

She pressed the button to hang up on her confused friend and she jumped onto her bed, face first into her pillow. She was so disturbed and disgusted at her life, feeling the pain of both the slap from her boyfriend and now the slap from her mother.

She cried loudly at the pain on her face and the break in her heart. She missed her old life, when her mother was loving and her father was alive and well. She missed her old self as well; she did not like being so skittish and fragile, and she hated her body. It attracted perverts like Shifty.

But she remembered she had work to do.

She sniffled a bit and got up off her bed, then knelt down to her bag and brought out her school folder. She reached into it and pulled out her sheet of homework, then went to her desk with the paper in her hand. She placed it neatly on the wood and turned on the lamp on her desk.

She licked the tip of her pencil and began to work.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jenny?"

"Oh! Hi, Ms. Carter."

"Hi. Listen, was Felicia there with you before?"

"Y-Yeah? Why?"

"She was missing for awhile and she came home without her sweatshirt on. And her shirt was wet. What did you two do?"

Petunia hated to lie just as much as Felicia did, but she had to keep her word to her friend. She sounded so pathetic on the phone, so something must be wrong. She remembered what she was told and spoke to the woman.

"We… Went to the mall. Got the prettiest new dress too! And uh… We went back to my place and watched a movie. Oh, and about her shirt, she accidentally spilled her water. Good thing it was just on her shirt and not on the couch, right?"

Felicias mother noticed the shakiness in her voice.

"I… Suppose so. And her sweatshirt, is it there?"

Petunia nodded and smiled nervously, waving in empty air.

"Yeah, it's right here. It's all wrinkled and everything. No worries, Ms. C!"

"Uh… Ok. Thank you, Jenny."

"Sure, bye!"

And she hung up the phone and placed it gently on the table next to her. She rocked in shame as she stared into space, her heart hurting from the guilt.

* * *

Felicia finished the last question of her homework and pushed it to the side. She was a phenomenal student, mostly getting every question she paid attention to right. She was mostly too focused on either her drawing or trying to keep her distance from Shifty to care about school, though.

She looked into the drawer of her desk and brought out her diary. She was finally done crying as she began to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have no idea what to think right now. I had the most awful day in my entire life. First of all, my mother grossed me out for not calling Shifty by his real name and she once again called me 'Dandruff Girl.' I hate that name. Hate it. Then, I ran into Dickhead again. He made me get on his bike and I had to ride with him to school. But not before he hit me. Again._

 _And today at school, Dickhead tried to seduce me, again, and I went to the nurse to get away from him. I was able to get some rest, but I had that dream again. You know, the demons all looking like Shifty and his gang of idiots trying to rape me, and the White Demon comes to save me. I dream that all the time. You know that._

 _And when I came home today after school, she hit me too after I took her phone. I swear I might as well just write a big SLAP ME on my face. Everyone I know does it. Except for Petunia. I love that girl so much._

 _But the worst part was after school, when I tried getting away from Dickhead by running into the woods. Big mistake. I ran into a wood cabin, and I met him. I saw him. I saw the White Demon, or at least I think so. He had yellow eyes and sharp teeth, just like the White Demon, and he spoke in the same voice as the White Demon. It was him. And I thought that before he stabbed me. That's right. I was stabbed._

 _And I woke up, and my wound was healed and I saw him. The White Demon. Only, he had green eyes then and his teeth were normal. But he was still the man that stabbed me, so I ran away and here I am. Only problem is I left my sweatshirt there. I got to get it back, somehow._

 _I need to go back. I wish I didn't have to though. I'm still scared of him. What if he stabs me again? What if I die this time? Ah, who would miss me. Whatever. Wish me luck, diary. I hope I'll get to talk to you again. Love, Felicia Carter._

She looked out the window and noticed the moon beginning to rise. She decided to wait until nightfall before she left, so she would have a better chance at not being spotted. So she got up and walked over to her backpack and reached in, then brought out her sketch pad and brought it over to the desk. She pulled out a pair of red colored headphones from her desk and popped the stick of them into the hole of her phone where they belonged.

She looked through her phone and chose a song to listen to. She pressed the button and began to doodle again. If anyone were in the room with her, they would hear the sound of beautiful string instruments playing lovely melodies.

She was mocked excessively by either Shifty or the smart aleck kids at school for liking classical music and the sound of violins instead of the normal musical demographic. But that did not stop her from liking it and listening to it when she needed to be calm.

She doodled away until dawn, humming softly the notes of the violin, with a shaky voice in her throat. She loved the sound of the string instrument, and hoped that one day she would meet someone who feels the same about the music she listens to.

* * *

After a few hours, she looked outside the window and shook in fear. It was dark and night had fallen on the town and the silhouette of the woods in the far distance.

She got up and took the buds out of her ears, and placed her phone in her pocket. She silently tiptoed out the door and down the stairs, not making the slightest noise to wake her mother. She had to be fast though; she had to get to bed herself. It was a school day tomorrow.

She silently walked out the front door and shut it softly. She gulped hard as she was already beginning to sweat and shake in fear. And she was not even a foot from her front door yet. She was that terrified of the man that stabbed her.

But she had to get her sweatshirt back, or her mother would get suspicious.

She swallowed her fear as she ran to the outskirts of the town, hoping the people were asleep so nobody would notice her. She ran as fast as she could to the edge of the woods and stopped, taking a few heavy breaths and trying to calm herself down.

She sighed in bravery and slowly walked into the woods, trying to remember where the cabin she was at earlier was. Her bad memories of the demon came to her as she continued to walk, as she made sure her feet were light enough so she would not run into him again.

But the more steps she took, the more nervous she became and the more violent her body shook in fear. She felt so sick as she got closer and closer to where she believed the cabin stood. The shade coming from the trees was beginning to block her vision, so she decided to use the light from her cell phone to light the way, making sure it was close to the ground so it would not attract anyone.

And finally, after what seemed like hours of walking through the thick woods, she found the dirty wooden cabin, dark and empty looking from afar. And she continued to shake as she got closer and closer to the door.

She looked through the door and quickly shined her light through the space, finding her sweatshirt on the floor at the foot of the bed. And she saw the demon, sleeping soundly on the worn looking bed, with no blanket to warm his body from the cold of the night.

She lowered the light so she would not wake him up, and she swallowed her fear hard and began to scooch towards the bed, only eying her sweatshirt. She creeped closer and closer to it, still shaking vigorously. She was so scared she was beginning to cry a bit. Even when he was asleep, she was terrified of him.

Her shoe was touching the fabric of her sweatshirt as she looked at the demon one last time, then slowly knelt down and picked it up off the ground. She heaved a silent sigh as she held it close. She gave a short smile as she turned around for the door.

But slowly crawling into the cabin, much to her fright, was a small animal with a tail. She did not make a sound as she stood still and brought out her phone again, then turned on the light and looked around the floor. Finally, she saw something move on her red shoe, and she was shocked to see a small white mouse on her foot.

She was scared of mice. She was scared of bugs. She was scared of snakes. She was scared of danger. She was scared of everything that seemed out of the ordinary.

And her fear got the best of her as she gave a slight yelp and kicked the mouse away. She wished she had not though, as she heard the sound of silent groaning behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the demon beginning to stir.

He sat up and looked forward, holding his head.

"Huh? Someone there?"

She shook more and more as he sat up.

"Huh? Oh… It's you again. You left your sweatshirt here, you know?"

She continued to shake and cry from fear, too scared to move and too scared to talk. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She noticed he was not wearing the jacket she saw him in before. And she also noticed he had green eyes again, and his teeth were normal.

But she was still so scared of him. And he realized that.

"Look. Sorry for stabbing you, alright? I swear, I didn't mean it. Really. I'm sorry, miss."

She looked around, still shaking but somehow starting to calm down a bit. He gave a concerned look.

"You ok? It still hurt?"

She still shook and still cried, but was somehow becoming more and more calm with every second she sees the demon in his current state. She felt some kind of good feeling from him, and whatever it was it made him feel guilty to look at her.

But still, she shook her head 'no'. He smiled and nodded.

"Good. Glad you're not in pain anymore. Anyway, if you please, I need to be alone."

She nodded and started to walk out the door, but something stopped her in her tracks. She turned around and faced him.

"Y-You… A-Already… A-Are…"

He looked down and put his hands in his pockets, feeling ashamed of what he has done in his life. She noticed that struck a nerve, and she cleared her throat to speak.

"Well… W-We both are… S-Sorry…"

She held the arm holding her sweatshirt in one hand and used the other to shyly hold it.

"I'm… Felicia… Who are you?"

He got confused and looked at her strangely.

"What are you doing?"

She looked around in confusion as well.

"I-I'm… introducing myself?"

He looked at her sadly.

"I… Need to be alone…"

"But you... Already are... Alone... O-Out here… Aren't you?"

He looked down and held his hands behind his back, shuffling his feet. He had no idea how to react to this girl wanting to know about him, especially since he stabbed her earlier that day as well. And she was still shaking in fear of him anyway.

"Yeah… I am… But that's the way it's gotta be."

She actually stopped shaking entirely as she gave him her full attention.

"But… Why? Because… of that other version of you? You know… Sharp teeth? Yellow Eyes?"

He held his head in shame.

"Please don't mention him. I hate him so much. But yeah. You're exactly right."

And he raised his head and gave her a proud look.

"But that's all I'm telling you. So, please…"

He pointed to the door.

"Leave."

She looked at him in sorrow. She felt kinda bad for this man, as he showed he really was sorry and ashamed of his other half. She did not understand him at all, which is why she was so interested in knowing more about him.

She looked outside, then gave him one last glance.

"Can… I… At least… Know your name?"

He was about to sit back down on the bed before he sighed and gave her an angry look.

"Please… Leave me alone… I gotta get back to sleep…"

"I just… Wanna know… Your name… Then… I'll go… I promise…"

"But… Aren't you scared of me?"

She shook her head quickly.

"Terrified."

He did not want to reveal his identity to her at all, as it would either heighten her curiosity or make her even more afraid of him. But if it was for her to leave her alone, he had no choice.

"I… Don't even know who I am… But I gave myself a nickname a couple years ago… My name is Flippy…"

She looked at her feet.

"Flippy…"

She looked back at him.

"Ok… Th-Thank you…"

She almost stepped out the door until he heard him speak one last time.

"And…"

She stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

He smiled and nodded.

"It.. Was nice meeting you… Felicia…"

She nodded and ran out the door. And he watched her shadow leave the area of moonlight by his door. He held his fluttering heart and sat back down onto the bed. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than that before.

And his evil side mocked him for his blushing face.

"What the hell is up with you?"

Flippy jumped at the sound of his evil sides voice.

"Shut up and go back to sleep, Fliqpy."

Fliqpy chuckled in his head.

"Why did you let her go? That could've been dinner for a week for me, you dick."

"Shut up! Don't even think about eating her. She… Doesn't even deserve to know me."

He bowed his head and heaved his legs onto the bed, then brought his knees up to his face and dug his head into them, hiding his expression from anyone.

"I deserve to be alone… I can't risk anymore lives because of you, Fliqpy."

He thought of the girl who was just here. How scared she was of him. The terrified expression on her face as she watched him get up. And he felt more and more ashamed the more times he thinks of her.

"Especially… A pretty girl's life…"

He finally laid down and rested his head on the straw stuffed mattress. He had no pillow, no blanket, nothing to keep him warm or comfy at night. Just what he deserved.

And overhearing his speech, Felicia blushed violently and held her heart. She had just heard the same man who stabbed her call her pretty, the only person for a long time to call her pretty. She could not, nor did she want to, believe her ears as she whispered.

"He… Just called me pretty…"

He heard her and sat up.

"Felicia? You still out there?"

She jumped and began to run off, clutching her sweatshirt and thinking of the man. How mysterious he was. How enchanting. How confusing.

"Flippy…"

She continued to run along, still wondering about the strange man and shivering a bit from the cold autumn night. She did not care if she would run into animals or bugs, as she felt a bit happy, for the first time in a very long time.

Someone finally finds her pretty.

And as she reached the outskirts of the town, she began to slip on her sweatshirt, feeling safe and secure to be out of the woods. And as she walked down the hill towards the town, she looked up to the night sky. She noticed how big the moon was, and how bright it was.

And she walked down her street, still feeling her fluttering heart after being complimented. She stepped in front of her door and looked back at the silhouette of the woods. She noticed how dark it was from a distance. And she remembered how scared she was to go in them before.

And she remembered the strange man. She remembered his shameful face. His calming voice. His innocent demeanor. And how bad she felt for him. Somehow, she did not seem so bad anymore. Perhaps all he needed was company. Someone to call a friend. Much like her. But he was still too dangerous to be around, innocent or not. She still wanted to keep her distance from him.

But at least he was nice to her.

She slowly turned the knob of the door and silently shut it. She was glad to know that her mother was still asleep, as she could hear her obnoxious snoring. She silently tiptoed upstairs, keeping her feet light. And she turned the knob of her bedroom door and opened it ever so slightly.

She walked into her room and realized she had her sweatshirt back. She had to make sure her mother would not notice, so she quickly went to her backpack and forcefully stuffed the sweatshirt into it, making the bag look way too overstuffed to be normal. But it would pass as normal for someone like her mother.

She quickly changed her outfit, and got into her white nightgown. She was probably the only girl in her whole school who wore a nightgown to bed. But she did not care, as she liked wearing it. She felt like an elegant woman when she wore it, the only thing to make her feel even the least bit attractive.

Except for Flippy.

She thought of him once again as she flipped the lightswitch off. She walked over to her window to shut the blinds and saw the woods one last time. She thought of the scary dark area around the cabin. She thought of the wooden house. She thought of the strange man. And she heard his words ringing in her ears as she began to shut the blinds.

 _I can't risk anymore lives because of you Fliqpy… Especially… A pretty girl's life_

She finally pulled the blinds closed and she walked over to the bed, in which she slowly crawled in. She pulled the soft blanket over her, feeling its comforting warmth. She rested her head on her pillow, letting its soft fluffiness cover her red hair.

And she shut her eyes, and thought of Flippy one last time, hoping she will dream of The White Demon once again.

Somehow, someway, she wanted to dream about nearly being killed by The White Demon. Something about him just drew her closer and closer to him, whether it be his image, or his bravery, or the fact that he finds her beautiful. Or perhaps, she only cared that she gets to watch him kill Shifty. Again and again.

And she did something she had not done for quite some time. Something she figured she would never do for the rest of her life. Something that made her feel better.

She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

 **(There's a new poll about the choices for the next story on my profile. I'd appreciate it if you'd vote.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Felicia began to stir as her hears her alarm clock buzz her dreams away. She did not dream of the White Demon, however, and instead dreamt of Flippy. She dreamt of him being nice to her, and understanding her problems. She dreamed of him kissing her hand like a gentleman, unlike the obnoxious man she has to accept as a part of her life.

She stretched her muscles as she woke up, yawning loudly.

"Mmm… What's the day like?"

She slowly got out of bed and stretched her legs out. She walked over to the window and opened the blinds, revealing tiny clear drops on the glass and dark grey clouds covering the sky.

"Great…"

To make herself feel better about the dreary looking day, she made her way out of her room and walked down the hall to the white tinted bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how messed up her blood red locks were, and the bags under her eyes from her night of sleep.

And she still kept her mind on the words of the strange man in the woods.

 _I can't risk anymore lives because of you Fliqpy… Especially… A pretty girl's life_

She looked into her own reflections hazel colored eyes.

"I wonder if he meant that…"

She shook her head to keep her mind off of Flippy as she slid her nightgown off of her pale body, letting the mirror catch a glimpse of her naked breasts. She reached into the shower and turned the knob, hearing the pitter-patter of the running water. She dropped her panties as she stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her body.

And as she bathed herself, she wondered about her day ahead. What she is going to learn in class. How she and her mom will behave today. If she will see 'dickhead' again. Perhaps she will go to the mall with her friends after school.

She wondered more and more as she rubbed soap all around her body and ran shampoo through her hair. She practically raked her hair to get the white flakes uncaught from them. She hated her flakes; they are what gave her her nickname from her mother.

After her shower, she stepped out of the shower and felt the soft towel on her feet. She wriggled her tiny toes in the fabric and reached for another towel on the rack in front of her. She let it run all around her body and wiped her wet body dry.

And she wrapped the towel around her body as she quickly walked into her bedroom. She closed the blinds and went over to her dresser, and pulled out a pair of white underwear and a matching color bra. She snapped her bra on and pulled her underwear along her legs, covering her nether regions.

She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out her outfit for the day. She chose a black t-shirt and a pair of bleached jeans. She sat on her bed and pulled her white, wool socks over her pale feet. She walked over to her mirror on the wall and examined her outfit. She nodded in satisfaction as she walked out of her room.

Her mother was sipping coffee out of a white porcelain mug. She was in her dark grey colored nightgown and she was browsing the internet on her laptop. She lifted her head to see her daughter slowly walk in the room. They shared a passing glance as Felicia threw her sweatshirt over her head.

And her mother just noticed it.

"So you went to Jenny's last night…"

Felicia raised her brows.

"Uh… Yeah… How'd you know?"

"Because I saw your sweatshirt on the chair, idiot."

Felicia figured she would discover her sweatshirt was back. And what made the situation worse was she was supposed to be grounded, for some reason.

"So… I got it back. So what?"

Her mother arched her brows.

"You disobeyed me…"

Felicia shook her head.

"I just went to her house for a second, grabbed my sweatshirt and came back home, alright? Now leave me alone, I gotta get to school."

She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Her mother shook her head in disbelief as she sipped her coffee and kept her eye on her laptop.

* * *

Felicia walked slowly, with the hood of her sweatshirt over her head to protect her hair from the raindrops. She kept an annoyed look, knowing eventually that he will come by. Sooner or later. She continued to walk on the concrete sidewalk, towards the school and towards her next day of education.

And she heard a voice behind her. A different voice then she was expecting however. And there was another joining her.

"Felicia! Hey!"

She turned around and noticed two running girls coming towards her. One had long blue colored hair with an orange flower in her hair, and the other had short cut lavender shaded hair with a purple bow laying on her scalp.

"Oh. Hey Petunia. Lammy."

They gave friendly hugs to each other, showing how close they were. Sarah, who Felicia called Lammy thanks to her white wool sweater, was the new girl at school. She was an exchange student from France, and her accented voice was sultry with a slight french tone in it.

They decided to walk with each other to school, hopefully neither of them will encounter Shifty or any of his cohorts. They conversed with each other silently, with Felicia mostly nodding and agreeing.

Petunia spoke to the redhead.

"So, Felicia…"

"Yeah?"

"What was with that crap last night with your mom?"

Felicia looked around for the answer, trying to find a way to tell her the truth. Sarah spoke out.

"What are you two talking about?"

Felicia got the answer.

"I uh… Had to keep a secret from her. A… A surprise…"

"What?"

Felicia shook in anxiety.

"Uh… I… Got her a present for uh… Mother's day… And I wanted to keep it a secret… You know, because I love her so much!"

She gave a nervous fake smile as the other girls shared a confused look. They both shrugged their shoulders while Felicia gave a slight sigh in relief.

The two walked through the front doors of the school and walked slowly down the halls, each bringing up different topics of conversation. Boys, love, makeup, fashion and plenty of other topics. Once again, Felicia just nodded and agreed.

* * *

She found herself in homeroom once again, with Mr. Lump showing a video on the subject of Physics. She wanted to pay attention to the video, but she could not focus as she felt the dirty sensation of a wool sock fondling her foot from behind her.

She turned in disgust to see a smiling Shifty, looking at her with a lusty eye. She turned back around, facing the screen illuminated by the projector. She was trying to learn more from the video, only to fell her shoulder muscles beginning to be wrenched, with Shifty being the culprit.

He bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Feel good, baby?"

Felicia scoffed and tried to shake him off.

"Leave me alone."

"Tell me you love me first…"

"No!"

"Come on…"

She finally jerked her head to the side and proceeded to ram the side of her face into her head, making him reel back in pain. She smiled and looked back at him, watching him hold his cheek and seething in anger.

She decided, after losing an interest in the video, to continue working on her sketch. She had finally decided what she was drawing, and she shaded in the muscle lines of a knight, standing tall with a red haired woman in his arms, and three black demons dead with sword punctures in their bodies. And on his face she drew yellow eyes and sharp teeth.

She then reached into her colored pencil compartment of her pencil case and took out a dark green colored pencil. She proceeded to color in the hair of the scary looking knight. And she wiped the shavings of the pad, and she admired the completion of her sketch.

And on the bottom, near the foot of the knight, she wrote in neat cursive, the name of her hero.

 **THE WHITE DEMON**

And she realized who she had just drawn.

Somehow, she was beginning to feel sorry for the unstable man who stabbed her previously. She rubbed her scar from the knife, and felt no pain at all. Instead, she was beginning to feel sorrow for the poor man; he did not seem so bad at all. He must be lonely, out there in the wild, surrounded by rabid beasts and dangerous situations. How cold he must be at night without a blanket.

She kept her mind on him throughout the day.

"Flippy…"

* * *

School went by like a breeze as she found herself walking out the front door of the school, with her two best friends at her sides. They were laughing and giggling as they were walking along the sidewalk, exchanging more views of society. Felicia liked hearing Lammys stories about France, how it is so much different than where she was now.

But their happiness was abolished when they heard the sound of a motorbike coming behind them.

"FELICIA!"

They all shook in fear as Shifty stopped in front of them, with an angry look on his evil face. His hat was tilted at an angle, what he normally did when he was livid.

Felicia shook the most.

"Sh-Shifty…"

He smirked.

"Nice little headbutt in class. I still feel a bit of your flakes on my face."

He got off the bike and acknowledged the other girls.

"Beat it, bitches…"

They both gave a disgusted look as Petunia spoke.

"Why don't you? You're the one interrupting us."

He smiled as he paid no attention to the blue-haired woman, and only proceeded to run his finger along the underside of Felicias chin, making pull her head away in disgust. He caressed her cheek and dug his fingers into the sides of her head.

He licked his lips as he leaned in. The two girls watched as she was forcefully kissed, with her not enjoying a second of it. She looked like she was ready to cry. Her two friends took action and pushed the man away, much to his disgust.

Lammy spoke.

"Leave! Now, _Connard_!"

He scratched his head.

"What'd she call me?"

Petunia smiled.

"It means 'asshole!'"

He scoffed as he lifted his middle finger to the french girl and the blue haired girl. He then proceeded to give a slight wink and smooch to his girl, who was spitting the taste of his lips off of hers. He then got back on his bike and revved up the motor, then laughed evilly as he rode off into the city, letting the sound of heavy metal music blast from his radio.

The two girls comforted their friend as she rubbed her lips.

"You ok, Felicia?"

She nodded.

"Feels like I just got raped."

Lammy spoke.

"Let's go to _le centre commercial,_ huh?"

Felicia raised her head.

"The mall? Ok."

They all walked together to the mall, and they all picked out a brand new outfit. That is, except for Felicia, who picked up a new set of colored pencils and a new set of normal pencils. They all went to the foodcourt and enjoyed snacks, with Petunia enjoying a smoothie, and Lammy and Felicia sharing a large soft pretzel.

Felicia was putting finishing shading on her sketch, much to Lammys delight. She looked in amazement.

"Felicia! _Si belle!_ "

Felicia nodded and blushed.

"Thank you, Lammy."

Petunia looked at it as well.

"Wow. Nice job, girl. Huh…"

She looked at the name under the knights foot.

"'The White Demon'. Cool… You making a comic or something?"

Felicia shook her head.

"No… Just came up with this."

Petunia smiled.

"Well, still. Good job. You're a good artist, Felicia."

Felicia blushed a little more as she put her sketch pad back into her bag, and the ladies all conversed with each other for close to an hour.

Petunia spoke to the red head.

"You ok, Felicia?"

She nodded.

"Yeah…"

Lammy spoke.

"Something's wrong… I can tell…"

While she was talking with her friends, Felicia heard the sound of rain on the big roof above her ll Felicia was thinking about was Flippy, how he must be miserable in the rain.

Felicia felt safe and accepted around her two best friends, who always had her back and knew about her abusive 'boyfriend.' Only problem was they had no idea about her mother, nor did she want them to know.

"Nothing..."

Petunia looked at her concerned.

"Is it about Dylan?"

She looked at her.

"Who?"

Lammy spoke.

"The _connard_...

"Oh! Uh... Yeah..."

Petunia smiled and placed her hand on Felicias shoulder.

"Don't worry. If he comes back, we'll be there for you."

Lammy did the same.

"Yeah."

Felicia looked at her two friends and smiled.

"Thanks, girls."

* * *

Felicia walked through her front door and threw her bag onto the floor. She was looking to head to her room and work on her homework for Mr. Lump. Fortunately, her mother was still at work. So she climb up the steps and proceeded into her bedroom.

Her mother was working late, so she took her time doing her homework. She slipped into a casual outfit of a light red t-shirt and a pair of blue tinted sweatpants.

She placed her cell phone into a rectangular shaped speaker system and turned on her classical music, and she heard the beautiful violins and blaring trumpets. And she could not help but swing her arms around and stand on the tips of her toes. She spun around and proceeded to dance gracefully, enjoying the music like it was a part of her life. She spun more and more before she heard the music stop and the audience clapping. She smiled and did a graceful bow, hearing the people cheer for her.

"IF YOU'RE DONE DANCING, DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

She raised her head and scoffed. She took her phone out of the speaker and placed it in her pants pocket. She then reached into her drawer and took out her red earbuds, then stuffed them into her other pocket.

She then looked at the picture of her younger self and her father, and she kissed her fingers and placed it on the frame once again before sprinting downstairs.

She ran into the kitchen, and was shocked to see her mother, with her arms crossed and giving a nasty glare, and Shifty, sitting at the table with a sad look on his face.

"Felicia… Did you give Dylan here a headbutt in class?"

Felicia gave a disgusted look.

"Yeah. So what?"

Shifty raised his brow and pretended to quiver his lip.

"Why would you do that? I was just minding my own business, and then BAM!"

Felicia glared.

"Stop it, Shifty!"

Her mother spoke.

"Don't use that tone! Apologize!"

"Why?"

"Because that's assault, and you could get arrested for that. Now… Apologize."

She gave a sad look.

"So I'm in trouble when I hit him, but he ain't when he assaults me every day?"

Her mother shook her head.

"Enough of your damn lies!"

Felicia shook her head in disbelief. Just to think her own mother was taking the side of the man she knew was a monster was too much for her to handle. She somehow figured she cared more about this man then her own daughter.

She began to cry a bit.

"Mom… Why are you always taking his side?"

Shifty spoke.

"Is it so hard to say sorry? My face really hurts… You hit me so hard!"

And he gave a pathetic fake cry, as her mother went over to him and wrapped her arms around his head, trying to comfort him. Felicia got even sadder seeing her mother hug this man like she never did for her. She was convinced; she cared more for him.

She had enough.

She turned on her heel.

"I'm going for a walk."

Her mother spoke.

"Apologize first."

She held back the tears as she walked to the door.

"I"M SORRY I WAS BORN, MOM!"

And she slammed the door shut, leading to a few of the pictures that were hanging on the wall be knocked off. Her mother shook her head in disappointment as she continued to hold Shifty, who while her mother was not looking gave an evil smirk.

* * *

Felicia knew somehow, someway, she would need her music. She stuck her earbuds into her cell phone and turned on the classical music, and she wiped the tears off of her cheeks. She walked more and more, not caring where she was going and just wanting to be alone. She shivered a bit from the wind of the cold autumn night, and she sniffled more and more.

Suddenly, she heard her music go off. She was listening to a beautiful violin solo before, and she wanted to hear the end of it. She looked at her phone and noticed the battery was dead. She sighed in disbelief as she continued to walk, still with the earbuds in her ears.

But then, she got confused as she continued to hear the sweet sound of a violin. She thought for sure her phone was dead, so she brought it back out and realized she was right. Dead. She pulled the buds out her ears and realized she was really hearing a violin, somewhere close.

She then noticed, she was on the outskirts of the city, right on the edge of the woods. And she realized where the sound must be coming from. So, she built up all her courage and slowly walked into the dark woods, following the sound of the lone violin.

She continued to follow the sweet melodies and noticed, it was unlike anything she had ever heard. It was beautiful, something one of the great composers of the ancient times could come up with. She fell more and more in love with the music, and she continued to hear it get louder and louder.

And her worst nightmare was answered. She came to the same area she came to the previous night, and saw the small wooden cabin standing alone. And on its roof was a lone man, with a wooden violin resting under his chin and carefully sliding a bow across its strings, making sweet sultry melodies. He was smiling with his eyes fixed on the big white moon, almost like he was giving it a private concert.

He carefully and softly finished his song, and he gave a sigh of satisfaction. He spent his free time playing his violin softly, considering it his hobby. He slowly put his instrument on the roof and stared back at the sky, admiring the beautiful night.

"Th-that was v-very beautiful…"

He jumped at the sound of a voice behind him, and he fell off the roof of his cabin, feeling his body smack the hard ground. Felicia ran over to him, and he lifted himself up off the ground.

He dusted himself off as he looked at her.

"Oh… It's you… I remember you. Your name is… Felicia. Right?"

She held her hands in shyness, shaking a bit from his presence.

"Unfortunately… I heard your violin… You're very good."

He looked around and blushed, embarrassed.

"You… Heard it? From out there?"

She nodded.

"Uh… Oops… Gotta play more softly. Anyway, I can't tell you, again, how sorry I am for stabbing you. You accept my apology yet?"

She looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Good. Well, anyway, I told you. I have to be alone."

She raised her brows.

"But… I just wanna talk to you… Is that so bad?"

He got confused.

"But of all people, why me?"

She bowed her head once again. She remembered her mother, and Shifty, and all the bullies at school who make fun of her appearance.

"People… Hate me. I just hate people too… Nothing really makes me happy anymore… Maybe you can make me happy… Please, Flippy?"

And he looked at her in sorrow, realizing she was speaking the truth. She saw how depressed she was by the look in her eyes and the sad face on her complexion. But most of all, he noticed how much she was shivering as he felt the wind blowing against his pale skin.

He raised his hands and spoke.

"Alright, alright. You win. Just… Give me a minute…"

He brought down his violin roof and then stepped past her, and she watched him crawl into his house. She heard noises like crashing from the inside, like he was looking for something. He finally came out and he was holding something behind his back.

"Uh… Mind turning around?"

She started shivering more, thinking the worst.

"W-w-why?"

He bowed his head.

"This is my most prized possession. I don't want you to see it yet. Please?"

She shuddered fiercely, having no idea what he was planning. But she did not want to anger him, or possibly face his evil side once again. She shut her eyes tightly as she was waiting for an impact from him, but instead she felt warm on her shoulder and on her back.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her body. She noticed a large dark green jacket on her shoulders. It made her cold body feel warm and cozy, but it left her mind full of confusion.

"It's… A jacket…"

He nodded.

"Yeah. Mine. Figured you were freezing, since you were shivering a bit. It's the middle of fall. Anyway, I'll build a fire real quick."

Flippy walked past her again and went behind his house, gathering firewood out of his supply. While he was building the fire, Felicia kept her eyes on his jacket as she slid her arms through the sleeves. She felt so warm and comfortable with it on her body.

But it was his most prized possession, and she was just a normal girl. So why did he give it to her?

* * *

The fire crackled fiercely, as Felicia stayed on one side with her legs crossed and her hands on her arms, and Flippy was on the other side with his legs straight and his arms crossed. There was silence, other than the crackling embers.

Felicia broke the silence.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You gonna talk?"

"You're the one who came here to talk."

She looked around, and he noticed she was beginning to blush. He also noticed how pretty she looked with the orange glow of the fire illuminating her image.

"Well, I came here to ask you something. I heard you say that I'm pretty, and I just wanna know if you really meant it."

His shocked expression and red cheeks made her realize he was telling the truth.

"You… Heard that? Oh… Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel-"

"Actually, I wanted to say… Thank you. That… Means a lot to me, really."

"Why? Nobody else think that?"

She held her knees and looked at the sky.

"Pretty much. I've actually… Never been called pretty in my life. Not even my own mother thinks I'm pretty. She just thinks I'm a freak. Everyone thinks I'm a freak. I keep thinking the world would be better off without… Another… Ugly dandruff girl like me around. No one else would care if I die… At least… I don't think so."

He noticed she was beginning to cry.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Who calls you ugly? Who calls you that stuff?"

She bowed her head.

"Well… Everyone. My boyfriend. My mom. Everyone at school. Everyone in the city. Everyone but… My two friends, Petunia and Lammy… And…"

She raised her head.

"You… You never called me a freak, or ugly, or anything mean. You called me pretty. And that's why I want to get to know you. You're at least nice to me."

He shook his head.

"Well, from the way it sounds, not too many people are nice to you. Your mom, no offense, sounds like a bitch."

She nodded.

"I think so too. I just… Can't believe nobody really loves me… I'm not a bad person. I'm just a little off. But so's everyone else. Don't you think so?"

He nodded as well.

"Yeah. Nobody treats me kindly either. I've tried to be a part of society, so at least I won't be alone. But it keeps blowing up in my face. I just have to realize that I'm a monster. And I always will be."

She felt so sad for him, the man she was once afraid of but now was beginning to show an innocent side. She had no idea he could show this kind of sorrow for himself. And she somehow understood what he really needed.

She stood up and walked over to his side, but not too close.

"I don't think you're a monster…"

He raised his head.

"You… Don't?"

She shook her head.

"No… I think… You're just lonely… You need a friend, don't you?"

And she smiled at him.

"I'll be your friend… If you want…"

And he gave a shocked look.

"You… Will? Really?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Sure."

And he smiled as well. For the first time in a very long time, he was happy. Not from memories or from music, but from interaction from another human being. And this particular human being was a beautiful girl in his eyes, which made him even happier.

But she looked away from him.

"I… Only ask for one thing first…"

He dropped his smile.

"What?"

"Well… I heard you say you don't know who you are anymore. Well, I wanna forget my old life. I want a new name."

"Why do you want a different name? Felicia is a pretty name."

She hated her name. Her mother chose it.

"I… Don't like it. I want a different name. A nickname. Something special like yours."

He got confused.

"I just called myself Flippy because I flip back and forth from my evil side. Nothing really special."

She was practically begging him now.

"Well, still. Anything to not make me feel like an ugly dandruff girl."

He did not understand what made her name so un-attractive to her. He thought the name was pretty, the name of an angel even. Perhaps her mother or her 'boyfriend' did not think so, and made her feel the same. But he did not want her to feel bad about herself.

He gave her a scolding look.

"Come on. Quit calling yourself a dandruff girl. So you got flakes in your hair. Big deal."

She looked up.

"You… Don't mind? Really?"

He blushed a bit and swallowed hard.

"Your hair's pretty cute to be honest."

And she gasped loudly. She could not believe how flattering this man was. First he called her pretty, and now cute? How hard does she have to blush before he understands that she was embarrassed?

And he pointed up with an idea on his mind.

"And… Hey! I got a nickname for you!"

She was still in shock.

"Cute? I'm cute?"

"You uh… You ok?"

"Sorry, but… Cute?"

He shook in embarrassment.

"Well… Yeah. You're a cutie. And you're pretty. You are pretty attractive. Maybe others see it. Maybe your boyfriend sees it. He may just be too much of a jerk to say it."

She could not believe her ears, and she could not stop her cheeks from becoming an even darker shade of red. Nobody has ever called her cute, or pretty, before. This man seemed like a very sweet man to her, despite his problem.

She swallowed hard and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Uh… Thank you… You… Sure know how to flatter someone, don't you?"

He gave a shy look.

"Yeah… I guess so… Anyway. I got a nickname for you. Wanna hear it?"

"Ok. What is it?"

"I thought about calling you… Flaky."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. He figured she was embarrassed to even think about having such a childish name. It was just a first guess. Maybe snowy or dander instead? She kept her shocked expression, while he bent his brows in sadness.

"Sorry. Don't like i-"

"No… I… I love it! Flaky! My name is Flaky now!"

And he watched as a huge smile grew on her face. And she suddenly popped up in the air and began jumping up and down, letting her beaming face shine brighter than the flames of the fire. She continued to chant her new name over and over again.

"You… Really like it?"

"Yes! But… Only you can call me it. At least for now. I'll at least give you that much."

And he smiled with her.

"I… I'm glad you like it. Flaky's a nice name for you. Anyway, it's kinda late. Aren't you in school?"

She suddenly dropped her smile and sat back down.

"Yeah.. But… I hate school. He's there. And I get bullied a whole lot. To be honest… I think I'd like it better if…"

And his cheeks got brighter as he watched her give a caring look and begin to scooch closer to him. Now the side of her hip was touching his.

"If… I could spend my time… Hanging out with you…"

She was smiling and blushing as well, as she felt comfortable around him now, more than she is around anybody really. She felt his kindness in every word he spoke to her, and she saw the look on his face. He really did think she was attractive.

He shook just like she did before. He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment , and she put her hand on her mouth as she giggled at the sight of his flattered face.

"Well… That… Is flattering… But… You have… A boyfriend, don't you?"

She began to get sad.

"I… Don't wanna get involved… With your relationship…"

And she broke down right before him.

"I hate him! So much! He beats me, and calls me horrible names! And… He always comes to my window to seduce me… He wants to rape me! And no one cares! Don't call him my boyfriend anymore, please! I won't either."

He felt sorry for her.

"He… Does? Oh… I'm sorry, Flaky. You don't deserve that."

She knelt down in front of him. She was on her knees and holding her hands, begging for help.

"Flippy, I hate him. And only my friends care that he abuses me. My mom, the people at school and everyone else could care less. My mom wants him to rape me, so her boss will let her keep her job. Please! Help me, Flippy!"

He shrugged.

"What can I do? I can't go in the city without hurting people. I'm really sorry, Flaky, but I don't know what to do…"

And suddenly, out of desperation, she reached down and grabbed both of his hands and leaned closer towards him. Their faces were nearly touching, and Flippy was shaking and sweating being so close to this beautiful girl.

"But Flippy! You're the only boy I know who even cares that I'm alive. I'm always so sad. So lonely. Sure, I got good friends, but even they can't make me feel better. I just… Gotta get out of my depression, or I'm gonna explode. There's gotta be something you can do. Please, Flippy?"

And he saw the pleading girl was crying now, showing that she really was miserable. No adult figure cares about her, and she needs someone to talk to anytime, about anything. Her friends could provide gender support, but she needs the support of a male figure. Somehow, he was going to help her.

"Well… I still can't leave the woods. I can't get involved with anything in the city. But… I think I can at least do this. Flaky… I'll make you a deal."

He got up and helped her back up to her feet. He let go of her hands and stared into her hazel eyes.

"If you promise not to tell anyone that I'm out here, then you can come back anytime you want."

And she gave a shocked look.

"Anytime you're sad, anytime you're angry, anytime you need someone to talk to. I'll listen to anything you want to talk about. I promise."

She looked into his now shimmering emerald eyes, and realized he was speaking with his heart and not his mind. His mind figured it was a bad idea to let an outsider know where he is, but his heart just could not let this girl be miserable.

She held her heart.

"You… You're serious? I can come back and see you anytime? Really?"

And he gave a slow nod, with a smiling face. She continued to hold her fluttering heart.

"That's… So very nice of you… Oh… My god…"

And for the first time in a very long time, she was crying happy tears. She just could not believe this man, who was trying so hard to keep himself hidden, would open his home to her and give her a friend to talk to about anything. It was just what she needed; comfort.

And he was shocked to see her lean in and wrap her arms around his body, hugging him warm and snugly. He never hugged a girl before, other than one particular girl in his life. But he smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and one arm around the back of her neck.

She never felt more comfortable.

"You're… Warm… I like hugging you, Flippy…"

He could not speak, he was shuddering so much. She broke the hug and looked back up his face.

"Well… I should really be getting home now. Here. Take your jacket back."

He raised his hands in disagreement.

"That's ok… You can wear it home, so you don't get sick."

She got confused.

"But… I thought it was your most prized possession?"

He smiled and tilted his head.

"Don't worry. I got a much better prized possession now that I have you as a friend."

She gasped and smiled.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Really."

And he reached his hand out. Thinking he wanted a handshake, she placed her hand in his. But instead, he took he hand and brought the back of it to his lips, and he planted a small kiss on the back of her hand, like a gentleman, like she dreamed of before. She blushed with pleasure.

"Well, I'll see you later. Night, Flaky."

She began to walk back into the woods.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

And he turned his back towards her as he reached for a pail of water to douse the fire. He picked it up and threw the water on the fire, putting it out making the woods dark again. And he smiled as he turned back around, only to see the same girl, shaking and giving a scared look.

"What's the matter, Flaky?"

She shuddered a bit.

"Flippy… Could you walk me? At least, to the edge? It's dark and scary out here without a fire."

He smiled.

"Sure. Just not too far, ok?"

She smiled as well as the two walked side by side, slowly, through the woods. They walked for a few minutes, with him knowing every piece of land in the woods for being there so long. She felt so safe in his presence, and so warm in his jacket.

They reached the edge of the woods, with just enough trees to cover his figure. She smiled and hugged him again, with him just receiving her embrace. She began to walk back down the hill, but she decided to do one last thing.

As he began to walk back into the woods, she caught up to him and planted a small kiss on his cheek, making him gasp and turn a bright color red. She hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear.

"See you real soon!"

And he heard her running footsteps, as well as her happy humming. She was happy again, all thanks to him. He felt her kiss get warm on his cheek, or perhaps it was just his own nervous body heat. Either way, he felt satisfied.

He held his blushing cheek as he walked into the dark forest, smiling just as wide as her.

 **(There's a new poll about the choices for the next story on my profile. I'd appreciate it if you'd vote.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(There's a new poll about the choices for the next story on my profile. I'd appreciate it if you'd vote.)**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been four months since that day, when I was stabbed and healed by Flippy. At first, I was terrified of him, but after I properly met him, I began to grow more and more attached to him. He's so nice to me, always listening to everything I have to say to him. When I come during the day, he's usually there tending to his crops. I always bring him a pack of seeds when I can. And at night, he always lets me wear his jacket and lights a fire so I'll be warm. I swear, it's the coziest thing I've ever worn. And it smells just like him._

 _I swear, the more I think of him, the more I believe he's my dream come true. I hug him all the time, and whenever I do I get so warm and so happy. Even when I go to his house crying, a hug from Flippy makes me feel better almost instantly. He's always so warm, and I'm always so cold._

 _And all my sketches have been the same; some version of The White Demon with green hair. But every sketch is different in some way, his pose or his expression. My favorite one I drew a couple days ago; he had his arms around the waist of a red haired woman that looks just like me, and he was kissing her. And the woman looked so in love, like he was her soul mate._

 _We always have something to talk about. School, boys, music, art, all kinds of things. I've never shown him my sketches; I wanna keep it a secret for just a little longer. And musically, he's such a great violin player. He always plays his violin for me, and it usually makes me feel so wonderful, like he was giving me a private concert. I've heard him sing a view times too. He's got a good voice._

 _I don't care if he smells a bit and is a little dirty. He's the nicest, friendliest boy I know, and he seems like he cares about me. Shifty doesn't know about him, and he ain't gonna find out from me. I'm always gonna keep my promise to Flippy, and never say a word about him. I owe him that much._

 _Anyway, I'm going to go visit him today, since it's Sunday and Petunia is away on vacation. Lammy's gone too, I'm guessing on a trip too. I have to tell him how I feel, eventually. I need to tell Flippy how I feel. He needs to know that he has someone that cares about him. He needs someone to hold him to keep him warm, since its been really cold these past couple months._

 _Well, wish me luck. Oh, and by the way, I love my nickname so much I'm gonna make it my real name. Nobody's gonna call me Felicia from now on. I won't call myself Felicia, either. From now on, I'm Flaky. And I'm a changed woman._

 _Love, Flaky Carter._

Flaky looked out the window and saw the sun shine down on the city. She felt her heart sing more and more as she looked through her wardrobe, looking for something warm and fuzzy to warm her body. She settled on a brown sweater that she slipped over her head. She stuffed her arms through the sleeves and pulled it down over her the waist of her black dress pants.

She walked over to her mirror and patted down her hair, but being careful not to let the flakes leave her blood red locks. She made sure she was pretty enough to confront Flippy, whatever he was doing. She never used to care about her appearance, but after she met the strange man she has felt it necessary for Flippy to still think she is beautiful.

Flaky hummed silently as she happily walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

Her mother was too busy on her laptop to notice her walking down the hall towards the closet. Flaky picked out her dark pink sweatshirt and quickly threw it on her body.

Her mother finally noticed her skipping down the hall, and she got a confused look. She has been cheery and smiling for the past three months, no matter what happened during the day. She kept her happy smile.

She remembered the morning she showed her new emotions; it was so confusing.

She came running down the stairs with a dirty looking green jacket on her shoulders, smiling just as wide as she was now.

"Morning, Mom!"

Her mother looked up from her computer screen and noticed her happy looking daughter reach into the fridge for a bottle of soda.

"Soda!"

She sipped the sweet nectar from the bottle, still keeping her smile. Her mother scratched her head.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

She closed her eyes and smiled more.

"Just happy! Happy as can be!"

Her mother then noticed her jacket.

"Where'd you get that ugly looking jacket? I don't remember buying that."

She rubbed her arms, feeling the warmth of her new favorite jacket on her body. But she made sure she would not reveal where she got it from, especially to her mother.

"It was a gift."

Her mother nodded.

"From Dylan? I told you he's a good man. Now will you have sex with him?"

But instead of her normal tantrum at the mention of Shifty, Flaky simply giggled, much to her mothers surprise.

"Oh, Mom. You're so cute sometimes!"

And she sang silently as she skipped out of the room and out of the front door, heading off to school. Her mother simply stared into space, mouth agape and her brows arched in confusion.

"What… The… Hell?"

Even now, she kept her confused look. Something was different about her, something she did not like. She was keeping a secret from her mother, who was not happy at all. She slowly watched as her daughter walked down the sidewalk, keeping her wide smile.

* * *

Flaky walked towards the edge of the city, eagerly awaiting to see her green haired friend. She was so looking forward to feeling his warm embrace and see his smiling face. But before she stepped foot into the woods, she shivered from the cold weather and remembered a sad truth about the man she was about to see; he did not have a blanket for his bed.

She finally had a way to show her appreciation to the man, and she turned around and ran down the hill, heading for the city.

"Did you find everything you came in for today?"

Flaky nodded and smiled.

"Sure did! I found the best blanket ever!"

She curled a white colored wool blanket on the counter of the store, in front of a black haired woman in a store uniform. Flaky knew just from the touch that it was warm and cozy, and Flippy would love it.

"I'm glad you did. Now then, would you like this giftwrapped?"

Flaky nodded quickly.

"Yes, please! In red paper please!"

"Of course!"

Flaky shook her hands in excitement as the woman placed the blanket on a flattened out piece of wrapping paper. She was so excited to deliver the present to Flippy.

What she did not know was that she was being spied on.

"Hey… That's Shifty's girl… Man, she's ugly, but she's his bitch…"

A dark green haired man, wearing a leather jacket much like Shifty, was keeping an eye on her from afar. He looked nearly exactly like Shifty, right down to his skin and perverted smile.

"$14.95, please."

Flaky hands her a twenty dollar bill.

"There you go. And please, keep the change!"

The woman happily smiles and hands her a red paper wrapped blanket.

"Oh, thank you! That's so nice of you! Bye now!"

And she happily walked out of the store, carrying her present under her arm. She walked away from the store and began to head back to the outskirts.

Following her out of the store, the man who looked like Shifty stepped out the door and took out his black cell phone and dialed a number, the pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Bro? It's Lifty."

"What's up?"

"Shifty, I just saw your girl. She's been acting really freaking crazy for a while, has she?"

"You're telling me. She don't even fight me anymore. She just takes what I do to her."

Lifty smiled.

"She might be warming up to you, finally."

Shifty was at his gangs headquarters, a grungy looking warehouse, filled with cigarette smoke and littered with broken beer bottles. He had his legs propped up on a table as he had his own phone pressed against his ear while his free hand was holding a lit cigarette.

Shifty smiled widely.

"About time she lets me in her pants. Don't bother her."

Lifty raised his brow.

"Bro… She used to be all sad and whiny around you, but all of a sudden she ain't. You think… She might be seeing another guy?"

Shifty dropped his smile.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, she's a dead girl if she is, but… Ever notice that ever since that day she headbutted you, she's been acting different? I mean, different than what she was acting like before?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"I'm just saying… Maybe there's another guy? I ain't saying there is… Just… Maybe… Want me to find out if she is cheating?"

Shifty chuckled.

"Ah, who would she cheat with? Only reason I'm dating her is 'cause my dad's her bitch mama's boss. Her face is ugly anyway."

He suddenly changed his tone.

"Don't you go assuming shit like that again, or I'll have your head on a pike. Got that? Back to the house. Now."

Lifty rolled his eyes and pressed the button to turn off his phone. He walked around into a dark alley, and the people on the street heard the thunder of a motorbike as a bright headlight pierced the darkness of the alley.

Lifty rolled out of the alley and quickly speeded down the road, letting the people see the insignia on the back of his jacket, of an evil looking racoon with a knife in its jaws, as well as a bag of money in its paws. And under it the symbol was his name printed in dark green.

Over the symbol was the name of the gang, the most feared teen gang of vandals in the city.

 **The Shifty Jackals**

* * *

Flaky walked soundly through the woods, remembering every step and every direction she takes every time she visits Flippy. She held the wrapped blanket under her arm as she approached the wood cabin.

She happily called out.

"Hello? Flippy?"

She heard no response.

"Flippy? It's me, Flaky!"

Still no response.

"Huh… Wonder where he is…"

"FLAKY! HEY!"

She jumped at the sound of her name from off in the distance. She could have sworn she heard his voice from behind her, or around the trees.

"Flippy?"

"I'M OVER HERE!"

She picked up her present and began walking around the trees, looking everywhere for him.

"I gotta be hearing things…"

She heard his voice from above.

"No, you're not! I'm up here!"

She stepped back and looked up at the top of a lone tree with dangling red apples hanging from its branches, and sure enough, there he was; Flippy was at the very top, waving down at here and smiling just as wide as she was.

"Hi Flaky!"

"Hi! What are you doing up there?"

"Just picking some apples. Hang on. I'm coming down."

She watched as he attempted to climb down, carrying a basket made of tree fiber, and it was full to the brim with delicious looking apples. She admired him for his agility and his knowledge of living off the land, a trait she was sure no one else his age could have, what with their technological crutches.

But she watched in horror as the branch under him suddenly snapped, and he fell cleanly to the ground, landing right on his back. The basket landed odd ways, and the apples went flying all over the ground. Flaky yelped in horror and went over to him, who was groaning from the pain.

"Flippy! Are you alright?"

He painfully sat up.

"Ugh… Yeah. Much better now that you're here."

She patted his shoulder.

"You sure? That was a pretty nasty fall…"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah. I've felt worse than that."

He kept his smile as he got back to his feet. Flaky got up as well.

"Let me help you with these apples."

"Oh, thank you."

He picked up his basket and they both crawled along the dirty ground, picking up the sweet red balls scattered across the floor. Flippy appreciated her help, like he appreciated her company. He was always the happiest of the two of them whenever they were together, though she never knew he cared for her just like she does for him.

It was her that gave him a new look on life. It was her that provided the love and comfort from another human being that he desired for so long. It was her that made him understand that there is such a thing as beauty in his perceived ugly world.

She was truly naive to not understand his emotions whenever the two were close. When they shared friendly hugs, he felt all his sins from his evil sides activities be washed.

He would usually shake and blush when she came over with a smile on her face; it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Her hazel eyes, he could drown in their beauty if he was not careful. He did not even care if he was ever cut or injured; that gave him the opportunity to see his favorite color, the color of her hair.

But unfortunately, whenever he saw the exact same color, it also meant his monster state would arise. But somehow, even that would not dampen his spirit. It would give him all the better chance to faint at just the thought of her. Fliqpy has not emerged since the day he stabbed her, which gave him relief. She was too important to him to ever come in contact with that beast ever again.

He could no longer deny it; he was in love with the beautiful red haired angel.

He glanced over to her as she carried an armful of apples over to him.

"So. How's it going?"

She smiled.

"Pretty good."

"Good to know. Shifty still being an ass?"

She nodded.

"Yeah… But I really don't care anymore. He means nothing to me anyway."

Flippy smiled.

"Good. You're too good for a creep like him."

She gasped a bit, then smiled and handed him the apples. He placed them carefully in his basket, occasionally touching her soft skin. He always knew how to compliment her, like he was known to do whenever they met. She felt so beautiful around him, like he intended her to feel.

She blushed a bit after she handed him the last of the apples.

"Thanks for your help, Flaky."

She nodded.

"Sure."

He then looked over her shoulder and noticed the strangely shaped gift.

"What's that?"

She looked at her gift and remembered what she came here for.

"Oh yeah!"

She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hope you don't mind… But…"

She presented it to him with an embarrassed expression.

"It's… For you…"

He gave her a very confused look, as she just kept her blushing smile. He slowly took the gift from her arms and held it close. It was something soft, he could tell.

He raised his eyebrow.

"What's this for?"

She tilted her head both ways, feeling flattered for what he has done for her.

"Just… To say thanks… For everything you've done for me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… It's just you've been so nice to me for awhile, ever since I met you. And well… With my life as it is, I've been just praying for a boy who won't treat me like a dog. And well…"

She smiled.

"You're that boy, Flippy. I just think, for how nice you've been to me, I haven't done the same for you."

Flippy smiled as well.

"Are you kidding? With how many seed packets you bring me, I eat every day like I never used to."

She bowed her head and held her arm.

"Well… Still… You're the nicest boy I've ever met. And well… To be very honest…"

She smiled at him widely.

"I think you're a sweetheart."

He began to sweat as he began to blush as well. He had never been called 'sweet' before, especially from a girl like her. It truly shows he has been a gentleman to her, like he wanted her to view him as.

"Uh… Well…"

He cleared his clogged throat, making her giggle a bit.

"Thank you…"

She nodded.

"Anyway, go on. Open your present."

He sat down, along with her. He tore the paper and saw the blanket it was holding.

"You… Bought me a blanket?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. I saw you didn't have one, and I take that it's pretty cold at night. So, I bought it for you, to say thanks for everything you've done for me."

He was at a loss for words; normally, he shivered at night from the cold, having only his jacket to keep himself warm. He felt so happy to know that he has a blanket to keep away the cold air.

"Flaky… This is really nice of you… You didn't have to do this…"

She bowed her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's a thank you gift."

She stood back up, and he stayed on the floor.

"Thank you… So much, Flaky…"

She smiled.

"Sure. Anyway…"

She could not hold her feelings back any longer. She was so embarrassed, though, even though she was just asking a simple question. She never felt the way she is for Flippy before; somehow, she needed just one magical night with him. Alone. With no worries about her mother, or the 'dickhead.'

"Flippy… I, uh… I was wondering…"

He noticed that she was shaking vigorously, and her face was as red as her hair.

"I was… Wondering… If you… Wanted to… Go on a date… You know… With me?"

"A date? With you? But… Don't you have a-"

She practically screamed.

"Flippy, I hate him! You know he treats me so badly! I'd love to go on a date with you… Please?"

He twiddled his thumbs under his new blanket.

"Well… Um… I… I guess so. For you."

She smiled.

"Really?!"

He nodded and quickly got to his feet.

"Yeah. Of course. I still can't go in the city, but there's one special place we can go to out here. I've been waiting to take you there one night anyway. Maybe you can meet me back here later tonight?"

She began hopping softly, nearly bursting in excitement.

"Oh, Flippy! You'd really go on a date with me?!"

He nodded.

"Of course, I would."

"Oh, thank you! Yeah, sure I'll meet you here tonight! I gotta get home and find something nice to wear! What time should I get here?"

Flippy thought a minute.

"You think you could come here when the moon is up? I think it's gonna be full, and it'll probably make the experience a whole lot better."

Flaky nodded.

"Ok. I'll do that. Well, I gotta go and make myself ready. It's gonna take awhile."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug with one of his own.

She broke the hug and looked deep into his eyes.

"I can't wait for tonight! I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Well, bye!"

He waved as she ran off, keeping her excited face as she walked through the woods, only thinking about the night ahead of her. She could only imagine the kind of night she was looking forward to, and what he had planned for them.

"Flippy Flippy Flippy! I can't believe I'm going out with Flippy! Oh, I'm so excited! I wonder if I got a dress to wear… How should I wear my hair? Man… I can't remember the last time I wanted to look so beautiful."

She quickly bolted out the woods and ran down the hill, heading for the city. She was so happy that she ran unknowingly down the street, not paying attention the buildings around her. She had no idea that she was walking right past a worn out warehouse, which Shifty was standing in front of smoking another cigarette.

But that did not stop her constant talking out to herself. If only she did not speak out loud.

"I wonder where that special place he mentioned is… I hope it's romantic… Like him…"

Someone in particular heard that.

"LIKE WHO?!"

She instantly froze in her tracks.

"Uh oh…"

Shifty angrily stomped over to the redhead and grabbed the neck of her sweatshirt. She could just feel the anger emitting from his eyes and face.

"So… You are cheating on me. With who?"

Flaky shuddered in fear.

"N-n-nobody…"

"Lying whore! Tell me! Now!"

She shuddered a bit more, and was about to reveal her secret to the angry biker. But somehow, the young lady suddenly gained a burst of confidence and bravery from just the thought of her dear friend.

She arched her brows.

"No. I won't tell you. You can't make me!"

Shifty pulled her closer to his face.

"What'd you say?!"

Using all her strength, she wriggled out of his grip and, with all the strength in her will and her arm, she balled her fingers into a fist and gave the sadistic pervert a good punch in the nose. He reeled back and held his bleeding nostrils, while keeping a shocked look on his face.

"Did… You just hit me?"

She smiled with confidence.

"Yeah… I guess I did. Now leave me alone, or I'll do it again!"

And she stomped away from him, as he angrily gritted his teeth.

"Dammit! Well, I'll found out one way or another. Whoever the son of a bitch is, he's a dead man!"

He walked back into his house and slammed the door, feeling down but not defeated.

Flaky walked into her room and instantly walked to her wardrobe. She carefully looked around her clothes and finally settled on the perfect outfit for the night. She locked her bedroom door and shut her window blinds, letting nobody get a glance of her as she gets ready. She wants to surprise not just Flippy, but the entire world.

In fact, she did not come out for the rest of the night. Her mother did not even notice that she was home and went to bed early to get up in the morning for work.

* * *

That night, right when she glanced outside to see the full moon in the starry sky, she carefully tiptoed out of her door and slowly creeped down the stairs. She turned the knob of the front door and walked out, making sure to stay quiet to not attract attention.

And popping out of the bush in front of her house was Shifty, who was waiting for the right moment to act. He figured something in her room would give away the identity of the man she is cheating with. When she was out of sight, he climbed up the side of her house to her bedroom window. He brought out a small tool and used it to pry the window open.

He slowly crawled through the window into her room. He has not been in her room for a while, which reminded him that he has not tried to seduce her for some time. But that was not important, as he scoured through her belongings for a clue.

"Damn… There's gotta be something…"

He finally noticed something odd on her desk. She had left her sketchpad open, and on the a drawing of The White Demons face, with the name "Flippy" signed on the bottom of the page. He stared at the drawing, and noticed something familiar. Those yellow eyes. Those big sharp teeth. He remembered seeing a news report from a nearby city describing those same features.

"Hang on… I know that face…"

He put his finger on his chin.

"That's… Daggermouth… Felicia knows Daggermouth?"

He then understood the truth.

"She's seeing Daggermouth. Heh heh. Well… She's gonna make me rich!"

He climbed out of her room and carefully shut the window. He fell from the building and on his feet, not losing his scheming face.

He then heard a buzzing noise coming from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and pressed the button.

"Lifty. What's up?"

Lifty was riding by the outskirts of the woods when he noticed a particular redhead walking into the woods.

"Bro, I see your girl. She just walked into the woods."

Shifty smiled.

"Follow her. Find out where she's going. I got a hunch she knows where Daggermouth is."

Lifty raised his eyebrows.

"Daggermouth? The serial killer?"

"Yeah! The guy with the huge bounty on his head. You got your pistol, right?"

He patted his pants pocket, feeling the gun.

"Always."

"Good. If you find him, use it."

"Gotcha."

He smiled evilly as he got off his bike and slowly walked into the woods, following the girl, who was still so excited that she was going to spend time with her dream man.

* * *

Flippy was sitting on top of his cabin, staring at the big white moon. He had no other clothes to wear, so he was wearing his normal clothes, his green jacket, dirty black shirt and ripped grey shorts.

"Man… The moon sure is beautiful tonight. I hope it stays up for awhile, so I can see Flaky all night. Man, I wonder how she will look. I'm sure she'll be pretty… I swear, nothing she does would make her look less than beautiful… She's so amazing…"

All of a sudden, he dropped his smile when he heard a familiar voice.

" **Well well. Somebody in love?"**

Flippy got angry at the voice in his head.

"Fliqpy… Shut up."

" **You like that Flaky girl… Don't you?"**

"So what if I do? You gonna kill me?"

" **Don't be a dumbass. But she might."**

"What are you talking about?"

" **You really think she'll keep her mouth shut about us? You know damn good and well that our head is worth millions…"**

"Of course I trust her. She's a good girl. She's so nice to me. I know I can trust her. You should to."

" **Yeah right. I don't trust anybody. Especially a hussy like her."**

Flippy gritted his teeth.

"Fliqpy, I'm telling you now. Never call her that again and stay away from her. You're never gonna hurt her again. Got it?"

" **You can't stop me, Flippy. I'm you. And you're me. You can't keep me from doing what I want, and you know it."**

Flippy lost his anger and stared right at the moon.

"One day. One day, I'll get you out of my head. And my nightmare will be over. Now shut up. I got to pray to my family."

" **This bull crap again? Give me a break…"**

Flippy got to his knees, then clasped his hands together and thought of his dear family, who he could only hope was watching him now.

"Everyone… I pray you'll watch over us tonight. And please… Bless that wonderful girl. Don't worry about me. I don't deserve your blessing. But I'm happy now, since I met her. Oh, and one more thing. I love you all. My dear sister, my strong brother, my loving mother… And yeah, even my dumb ass father. I love you. Please watch over us. She may be one of you."

And almost on cue, he heard a sweet voice.

"Flippy? I'm here."

He smiled and climbed down from off of his roof, feeling a warm embrace from the shining stars and sky, signaling that his prayers were answered. He walked around his cabin to where he heard the voice of his date.

"Hi, Flaky. You look…"

But then he stopped in his tracks, frozen from the beautiful sight in front of him. Standing before him, smiling and carrying a blushing face, was a red haired angel. Her eyes were sparkling and a beautiful black dress covered her body. A grey scarf was wrapped around her neck as well. And her hair was completely covered in white flakes.

Flippy stood still, blown away by the beautiful woman.

"Well, Flippy. How do I look?"

She heard no response from him.

"Flippy?"

He finally held his head in embarrassment.

"Oh… Man… I'm sorry, Flaky."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry I look like a slob when you look so beautiful. I've never seen you so pretty before."

She felt a bit sorry for him, but was flattered to hear his kind words.

"You… You really think so?"

"Of course. I'm… So sorry for looking so horrible. But I swear it's all I have."

She walked up to him close to him and he noticed her sweet smelling perfume, making her smell just as beautiful as she looked.

"Flippy, I think you look fine. I really don't mind what you wear, especially since it's all you have. But… I'm glad you like my outfit. I can't remember the last time I wanted to dress up like this."

He smiled in relief.

"Oh… You should do it more often."

"Thank you. Anyway, what'd you have in mind for tonight?"

"Well, like I said, I know a special place I've been preparing for a night like this. But first of all… I got you a present.."

She gasped.

"A present? From out here? How?"

He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a dark yellow colored flower, looking beautiful in full bloom. He noticed its colored matched her hair.

"I picked you this flower, Flaky. I found it out in the woods and I thought about you."

She held her heart and smiled.

"Aww… It's beautiful. Thank you."

He raised it to her face.

"It'll match. Here, can I put it in your hair?"

She moved her head to the side.

"Ok. Go ahead."

He smiled and carefully slid the stem of the flower through her locks, making sure it was snug and looked pretty in her hair. She smiled as he stepped back and noticed how striking it was, and how beautiful it made her look.

"There. Now you look perfect."

She blushed a bit more.

"Thank you… I didn't know flowers grew out here."

He bowed his head.

"I've been saving some flower seeds for a long time. Just you wait and see what I did with them. Anyway, you ready?"

She quickly nodded.

"Yup! Let's go."

And Flippy led the young woman deeper into the woods, her eagerly awaiting to see what he had in mind, and what he meant when he mention flowers. She was so excited that she reached over and clasped his hand, much to his delight and surprise. They shared a glance, then a quick smile as they continued to walk.

And following them from afar was a scheming young man, who made sure to keep his distance from the two. He instantly remembered reports of a green haired man from other cities, and he got so excited.

"That… That is Daggermouth!"

He smiled.

"Rich rich rich!"

He quickly followed them, keeping silent.

And through the dark of the night, Flippy and Flaky walked through the woods, and Flaky felt colder and colder. There must be a body of water around.

She heard his voice.

"Flaky… Could you… Close your eyes please?"

Flaky looked at him.

"I… Guess so. Why?"

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, just follow my voice."

She smiled and shut her eyes. He kept talking so she could follow him, and all she could think about was what he was leading her into. It must have been something related to flowers, or maybe something completely different.

Or perhaps all this time he has been playing her, and his evil side was going to kill her silently and hide her body. She shuddered a bit at that thought.

But she erased those bad thoughts. Of course she trusted him. He would never do something like that.

"That's it… Keep following my voice…"

He finally stopped her.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now."

And she raised her eyelids, and was instantly blown away by the beautiful sight. Before her was a clean pond, shining with a beautiful reflection of the full moon. And surrounding the pond was hundreds, literally thousands of long stem red roses.

She was amazed at the sight, and she looked at him, who stood tall and presented it to her.

"It's for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Flaky stood in awe at the beautiful pond surrounded in roses, made just for her. She felt so flattered that the man beside for her, who looked so proud of his creation, would spend so much time and effort in making the scene so beautiful for her.

Flippy smiled at her.

"Well? What do you think?"

Flaky blinked a few times.

"Flippy.. It's… It's so pretty…"

He nodded.

"Found this pond a few days after I came into these woods. Used to be all dirty and full of crap, so I cleaned it out and made it my water supply. Then, after I found a few packets of rose seeds left by a few gardeners, I saved them up until I met you. And well… I planted them. I think it looks pretty good. How about you?"

She was still amazed.

"It's… So… Pretty…"

He chuckled a bit.

"Well… I guess that's a yes. Anyway, wanna sit down?"

She shook her head and snapped out of her amazement.

"Oh! Yeah. Ok."

He smiled.

"Alright. Hang on."

He slid his jacket off of his shoulder and placed it front first on the ground, then signaled her to sit on it to avoid messing her black dress. She smiled as she placed her behind on the jacket, while Flippy forcefully fell on his own bottom.

They exchanged a glance then proceeded to look at the beautiful night sky. So many beautiful white sparkles filled the dark blue area above them, and a big white sphere was shining the brightest down on the two. It looked so big that is could fall in the area right in front of them.

Flippy cleared his throat as Flaky looked right at him.

"So… How was your day today?"

She smiled.

"Not too bad. I've felt so happy since I saw you earlier. The only real bad thing today is that I ran into Shifty again."

Flippy dropped his smile.

"He beat you again?"

She shook her head.

"No. I beat him this time. I punched him in the nose."

He grew a slight smile.

"Really?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yup. It felt pretty good."

She then dropped her smile and bowed her head.

"I thought I'd be afraid of him forever, until I met you."

"If you hate him, then why were you dating him?"

She thought about the evil man, and her evil mother. How good they acted around each other, and how vile they were when they were around her. They were practically mother and son, and all she wanted was to feel the same love and affection she gave him. All she wanted was her mother to say she loves her, and even that was too much.

"His dad… Is my mom's boss. And she makes me see him so she can stay on his good side. But… He's such a creep, and a pervert… And such a dickhead to me."

Flippy felt sorry for the young woman.

"And you're miserable, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Yeah… I've been miserable… Ever since my dad died."

"You're dad? Oh… I'm so sorry. When'd he die? And how?"

She remembered her dear father, and the day she discovered his fate.

"He died… A year ago… In a pretty bad car crash. Black ice I think. I was so crushed… I loved him. And he loved me. And he was the only one back then who hated Shifty just as much I did. He actually tried to get my mom to quit her job, so Shifty would leave me alone… But then… He died. And I was stuck with him… And her..."

She could not get the evil images of the evil woman and teen out of her head. They were the supposed 'more important' people in her life. After all, her mother was the only family she had in the city, as the other parts of her family were in different parts of the country.

And he watched as her eyes began to get a bit watery.

"My mom hates me too… It's not her fault though… I got a lot more bratty after my dad died. But she… Never tried to comfort me. I just… Keep wondering if she still loves me… She never says it… But… She's my mom… She's supposed to love me. Right?"

He watched her put her hands in her palms, and he could hear her depressed sobbing, like she was letting all her emotions out at once. He felt responsible for comforting her. But he did not do anything, thinking she just needed to let out her feelings now.

"Flaky…"

She continued speaking through her tears.

"She's all I have… My friends are nice and all, but she's my only family… And if she hates me… Then everybody hates me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is… She knows how I feel, I think. Since it was her husband who died, she knows how it feels to lose someone so special and important to you. Nobody else I know feels this kind of pain… I'm so confused… Why does the only person who lost a loved one hate me so much?"

Now, seeing her break down and lose all her happiness from just the thought of her father, Flippy knew he had to do something. He had to cheer her up, for this was not the way he wanted her to remember their first date; with her feeling sorry for herself and crying.

"You're wrong. I know exactly how you feel."

She lifted her head.

"Huh? You do? Really?"

He bowed his own head.

"I… Never really told you… How I got this way, have I?"

She shook her head as she wiped her tears away.

"No… How?"

He looked up at the sky.

"All started about 2 years ago. See… I grew up in a pretty good home. Had a great family. Big brother, big sister, nice dad and loving mom. Was a pretty good childhood. But then, my sister lost her battle to bone cancer and well… We were all pretty broken up. My dad was pretty pissed, since they couldn't find a donor in time. And to make things worse, my brother had Aspergers, so he couldn't hold a job. So he went to loan sharks…"

He cringed at the remembrance.

"And they shot him down… Couldn't make the payments…"

She gasped.

"Oh… My god… Is that… When…"

He shook his head.

"No… There's more. I thought I was depressed, but my parents were even more pissed. My dad took to alcohol and came home drunk pretty much every night. And one night, when they got in an arguement, I watched him grab his hunting rifle... And…"

He clasped his head, trying to suppress the memories.

"He… Shot her… My mom…"

She dropped her jaw.

"And that…"

He nodded.

"Yeah… That's when… When… I changed…"

He felt himself change.

"Into…"

And she watched as he stood up and held his head tighter. She watched him struggle more and more to keep the monster in his head. He was shouting and grunting, feeling the beast beginning to emerge. But he felt a young woman hug his body, and he felt her comforting warmth. And somehow, that led the monster to retreat from the sudden burst of kindness and love.

He exhaled and looked down at her.

"Thank you…"

She nodded and broke free.

"Sure. Flippy… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through… All that…"

He looked away.

"I don't know how you can hug a murderer…"

She gasped.

"Wh-What?"

He bowed his head in shame.

"When I changed… For the first time… My dad… Was my first victim…"

She looked at him in sorrow.

"You… Mean his? That evil version of you."

"I don't see a difference."

He then looked up at the moon, and remembered the faces of all the people he has killed. Men, women, young and old, even children. He regrets every single life he has taken. And yet, he continues to suppress his emotions. He could not remember the last time he cried.

"Flaky… I killed so many… So many innocent people… And… The first time I saw with my own eyes what I did… I couldn't help but run. And I cried so much. I never felt so rotten. So horrible. And I just couldn't go to jail. I'd never survive in it. I've been in several cities, and I've killed in every place I've been in… I have to be out here… Alone… 'Cause I can't handle anymore guilt… Or blood…"

And he still did not cry, but she could tell he wanted to. And she felt the lowest she had ever felt for this man, for how sorry he must be feeling. She could not help but feel sorry for this man; he did not deserve this kind of life, especially since he was so nice to her. For a man so kind-hearted, this was not the kind of backstory she was expecting.

"That's… So sad…"

She wanted to hug him again, but he walked a bit closer to the pool.

"Flaky… I really envy you. You at least got friends… And a mother… I really don't have anybody. Except… My only two friends. You… And…"

There was silence.

"And who?"

He then pointed to the sky, at the big white sphere in the night sky.

"The moon?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. For a long time, it was my only friend. I know it's pretty childish, but the moon is pretty special to me. I always play my violin for it, to thank it for lighting the night so I can see at night, and for being the only thing to give me comfort. Except… For you…"

She began to blush.

"I… I give you comfort?"

He turned towards her.

"Yeah… You're the only person I've met in these past two years who never treated me like a monster… I don't trust anybody anymore… Except for you… Everyone else just wants money."

She got confused.

"What… What do you mean?"

He felt so much shame as he bent down and stared at his reflection in the clear water. He saw his evil side, his ugly yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. And he swatted the water, leaving several ripples in the pond.

He stood up.

"I hate my evil side… So much… Flaky. You might not think I'm a monster… But I sure do. Everyone who knows me does to."

He remembers the first time he saw a wanted poster in one of the cities he has been in, and he saw just how evil and sinister Fliqpy really was.

"I'm known in some parts of this country as Daggermouth… The world doesn't hate you, Flaky, but I know for a fact it wants me dead. It gave me a huge bounty. Three million dollars for my head. Everyone wants that kind of money…"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Th-Th-Three m-million d-d-dollars?"

And he regretted telling the girl, as he remembered all the people who tried to kill him, and how he had no choice but to let his evil side out to protect him.

"Now let me guess… You want me dead, right?"

"W-what?"

"You want to kill me, right?"

She arched her brows in confusion.

"Why… would I do that?"

"Don't you wanna be rich? Don't you want to be happy? Money makes everybody happy, doesn't it? I'm too dangerous to make any friends. It was just luck that I met you. Real good luck. I deserve to be alone. And you… You don't deserve to even know who I am."

And that was when she was sure that he was ashamed of everything he has ever done. And for this night, the night of their first date, if he was to reveal his troubled past, it must have meant he trusted her with such powerful information.

But still, she did feel very sorry for him, for everything he had to put up with thanks to his evil persona. She thought he was sick before, but now she knew he needed someone to love. Just someone to call close to him. Someone who would provide him the love he needed to cope with his horrible life.

Just like she did.

She walked close to him and turned him around, and he noticed how red her cheeks were, and how bloodshot her crying eyes were.

"Flippy… I'm not going to kill you… I don't care about money, or luxury, or any of that stuff. Because… I want you to know something… Something I think you would want to know…"

He nodded.

"Yes?"

And she shook in embarrassment, and let her feelings emote from her mouth, as well as from her heart.

"You're… You're so nice. So strong. So brave. So mysterious. And when I met you, at first I was pretty scared. But now that I know just how you got this way… I think you need a friend. And I am your friend, Flippy."

She got even closer to him, then looked down at his dangling hand. She slowly reached out and clasped his rough skinned hand, which collided with her soft and gentle palm.

"But… The truth is, Flippy… I want to be more than just friends… I want… To be more…"

Flippy raised his brows.

"Why?"

She bowed her head and let her soft words pierce his cold heart.

"Because… Ever since I met you… My life has changed. I'm not sad and lonely anymore, now that I know I can come back to you anytime. This has been the best time of my life, since the day I met you."

She smiled.

"And… I think I was meant to find you one day. See, before I met you, I kept having this dream about three demons who look like Shifty and his friends trying to rape me. But then, a white knight comes in and fights them off, but then I see that he's a demon too. And ever since I first saw him, I kept wondering about the White Demon. I kept thinking he was my hero. The man who'll save me from Shifty and his friends."

She used her free hand to clasp his cheek, and she could feel the emotions building up in his expression.

"And… I found him… The White Demon… I think you're the White Demon, Flippy. I think… You're my dream come true…"

And, very softly and gently, she wrapped her arms around his torso and let her care and comfort wash over his cold body. He had not made a sound since she began her speech, and he was at a loss of words anyway. It was the most beautiful words he had ever heard, from the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his whole life.

She whispered softly.

"Fliqpy means nothing to me. But you… The real you… The man I'm holding right now… You're something more… You're a hero to me… My hero… You saved me from my old life. Before I met you, I thought for sure that one day I would kill myself out of depression. But then you came into my life, and your comfort gave me my life back."

She rubbed her hand on his back, and he finally returned the hug. He felt so relieved to know that she cared about him so much, like nobody except his family has since the day he killed his father.

And watching the two from afar, behind one of the large trees, was a scheming Lifty, who was carefully loading his pistol and waiting for a moment to strike. He wanted to hear every single detail, to give him more of a rush when he kills the two of them.

Flaky spoke a bit louder.

"I'm not afraid of your monster state. Because you're not a monster. You're a man. A sick, lonely man. And… I won't leave you behind. I'm not gonna say a word about you to anybody. I promise, Flippy. Because…"

She finally let him go, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Because…"

He was eager to know what she was going to say.

"Because?"

She smiled and finally let a tear roll out her hazel eye.

"Because… I… I love you…"

And he instantly gasped and looked at her so strangely. This was the girl he remembered stabbing, and he remembered was so afraid of him. He saw the fear in her eyes as she stared at him get up from his bed that same night. She figured she would tell someone that he was out here, like anyone else would do. But no, not this girl. Not his beautiful angel.

But still, he could not believe his ears.

"What… What did you say?"

She blushed even brighter and she carefully whispered.

"I… I said… I love you…"

He was still in awe.

"Are… Are you sure?"

She thought a minute, then smiled.

"Yes… I'm sure…"

And he closed his mouth and swallowed a few times, still trying to comprehend her feelings. He could tell by the look in her eye and the smile on her face that her feelings were true; she really was in love with him. Finally, someone he could love just like they love him.

And for the first time in a very long time, he smiled and finally allowed a single tear to escape his eye and roll down his cheek.

"I… Love you too…"

She opened her smiling mouth and choked out her happy words.

"You… You do?"

He nodded and pulled her into his arms, letting her feel the exact same kind of love and warmth that she gave him before.

"Being alone… For so long… With so many nightmares… So much sadness… It took the love of an angel to heal me…"

He looked up one last time at the moon, and let one more tear fall from his eye.

"Thank you… Flaky…"

Flaky smiled as well.

"Thank you too…"

And they continued to embrace, letting their sadness and pain escape their spirits, like they were both cleansing their bodies from all of their past mistakes. They were both smiling so widely, and their eyes were both overflowing with clear rivers of happy tears.

The sky above them was twinkling, and all the stars were smiling down upon them. The moon itself also seemed to glow even brighter as the two continued to hold each other so tightly. The heavens were emitting the beautiful sound of angels singing beautiful harmonies along the breezing wind.

They finally broke the hug, still clasping their hands together. They stared deep into each others eyes, him noticing how beautiful her eyes were in the moonlight, and her simply noticing the first time she has ever seen him cry. The moment was so beautiful, it was only missing one single element.

They both dropped their smiles, and they both began to lean in. Flippy finally let her hands go and placed them on her cheeks, and she let her own hands escape to his back. They both closed their eyes, hoping to end their night perfectly.

But before their lips touched, they heard a voice.

"Say your prayers, Daggermouth!"

They both looked towards the sound, and they saw a furious Lifty running towards them with a black shaded pistol in his hand. Flaky screamed as loud as she could while Flippy quickly ran forward. Lifty pulled the trigger, only to have the bullet miss as Flippy dove down and rolled his body into the mans legs, making him trip and fall face first into the ground.

Flippy called over to Flaky.

"Come on! We gotta get away!"

And the two began to run away, back towards the lone cabin a ways into the dark forest. Lifty gritted his teeth as he grabbed his gun and ran after them. The woods were too dark to see, so he was just wandering aimlessly.

Meanwhile, since Flippy knew every single tree and every single patch of dirt, it was easy for him to find his way back to his house. And the two shared a conversation as they ran.

Flaky was ecstatic.

"No no no! Why does this have to happen now?!"

Flippy looked over to her.

"You know that guy?"

"That's Lifty! Shifty's brother! How'd he find us out here?!"

"He must've followed you. Come on, we're almost there!"

The two finally reached the cabin and Flippy grabbed Flaky and pushed her gently into the wooden house. She looked back to see that Flippy was not joining her.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna scare him off. You just stay here where it's safe."

He turned around and began to walk back, only to stop when he heard her voice.

"Flippy?"

She was calm, knowing he will come back.

"Be careful."

The greedy man was still wandering through the dense woods, looking for either one of the people he was sent to kill. He was licking his lips in just the thought of all the money he was going to get from killing the wanted man.

"Damnit! Where the hell is that nutjob?"

He then heard a voice from his side.

"RIGHT HERE!"

Lifty then felt his body be tackled to the ground, and he saw the green haired man on top of him, punching and hitting his evil body. Flippy grunted in bravery with every hit and every punch he gave to the man, but he felt his own body be pinned to the floor and Lifty was on top, beating him with his own fists and smiling schemingly.

The two were brawling with all the strength they had in their hands and feet, until they finally stood up and continued the fight on their feet. But Lifty, wanting to end the fight now, finally brought up his gun and pressed the barrel to Flippys abdomen. Flippy was fast enough to grab the gun and throw it into the woods. Lifty, getting annoyed, reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade.

And without hesitation, the evil man dug the blade into Flippys abdomen. He let out a horrible scream as he fell to the ground, with a spot of blood forming under his dark shirt.

Lifty chuckled as he began walking again, now having just one more target.

"Now to just grab the whore and collect my cash!"

Lifty was so focused on his future with all that money that he did not notice the man he had just stabbed was getting up. And to make matters worse, his eyes had changed from emerald to yellow and his teeth had grown sharp and pointed.

Fliqpy had emerged, and he was livid. And since he was faster than the other man, he was quick to catch up to him and tackle him again. Lifty was forced to stare into the eyes of the real Daggermouth, the man who has been known to resemble the devil himself.

Fliqpy finally grabbed the knife out of Liftys hand and proceeded to stab him in the arm. Then in the leg. He dug the knife into the mans torso several times, and with every slice Lifty screamed louder and louder, feeling every bit of pain from the demon.

And finally, Fliqpy smiled devilishly as he placed the blade horizontally on the mans neck, and without another breath, he ran the blade across the mans skin. Lifty felt his soul leave along with the blood in his neck, and he exhaled one last time as he choked on his own blood.

Fliqpy, smiling evilly, stood up.

"Finally! Meat!"

He then grabbed the man and dragged him away, leaving a trail of blood from underneath the body. Fliqpy licked his lips as he thought of his future meal, and he continued to pull the evil corpse.

* * *

All Flaky could think about was the man she loves, and who loves her too. She knew he would be ok, but The Shifty Vandals were known for killing everyone they wanted to kill. Each one of them had a gun and a knife on them all the time. She could only pray for his return.

But her prayers were answered as she heard rustling outside, and she smiled and ran out the cabin door. She looked around for Flippy and heard the sound of squishing behind the cabin. She walked around the wall and finally saw the man she loved, but was shocked to see him with a much bigger knife, and she saw Lifty was dead on the floor.

He then turned his head towards her, and she saw his evil yellow eyes and sharpened teeth.

"Well well… It's you again."

Flaky shuddered a bit.

"Fliqpy…"

Fliqpy smiled.

"That'd be me. So… Care for some meat? I call the dark meat!"

Flaky looked at the evil looking man who plunged the blade into the corpse and sliced the man from the top of his chest down to his pelvis. She gagged at the sight of his insides, and she looked at Fliqpy and stood in shock.

"Fliqpy… Are you alright?"

He shook his head.

"Ah, what the hell do you care, anyway? I've been stabbed before."

"He… He stabbed you?"

Fliqpy felt his abdomen, and brought his bleeding fingers to his mouth. He giggled at the taste of his own blood.

"I don't care. The pansy's got a first aid kit. Besides, I needed this anyway."

Flaky just could not believe that he was barely even affected by the fact that he was stabbed, and instead was just happy he could taste blood. It really showed how twisted he was. But she decided to help him, and she went into the cabin and looked around, trying to find the first aid kit. She finally looked inside his wooden chest, and found a small, red colored case with a red cross on it.

She grabbed the kit and brought it back outside, only to see Fliqpy was lighting a fire. He was so hungry that he wanted to savor every last bit he would get from this mans innards.

Flaky walked over to him.

"Here you go."

She handed him the first aid kit, and he gave her a confused look."

"The hell is this?"

She shook her head.

"The first aid kit. You know, for your wound."

He looked at the kit and lowered his brows.

"Get outta here, girl."

She shook her head.

"No. I won't until I know you'll be ok."

"What do you care? Thought you were scared of me."

She realized that she was not shaking anymore at the sight of this monster, and she herself did not understand why. But she did admit that Fliqpy meant nothing to her anymore, so perhaps her love for his other half overpowered her fear.

Or maybe, it was for a different reason.

"Fliqpy… I'm not afraid of you anymore… 'Cause you're my hero."

Fliqpy raised his brows once again and slowly turned his head to him.

"What? Hero? Why? I'm a monster."

"Not to me."

Fliqpy was so confused.

"Alright, I'm about to throw up. Tell the wuss to let me out once you're gone so I can eat."

And Fliqpy, fed up with all the kindness, let himself faint. But he just could not help but give a bit of a sigh, knowing that this girl actually cared about him, and he was a hero to her. He never had that kind of honor before.

And Flaky watched as his eyes turned back to green.

"Flippy! You're back!"

Flippy held his throbbing abdomen.

"Yeah… Ow…"

He looked over to the cut open man lying beside him.

"Oh… Oh my god… I did it again… Dammit!"

Flaky smiled.

"Don't worry; he was a creep. Here. Let me help your wound."

Flippy had no choice, but he was still so shaken up.

"Yeah… Ok…"

He proceeded to slide his shirt off of his body, and she saw the stab wound on his belly. She reached into the first aid kit. She brought out a needle and thread, and she gave him a concerned look. He reached over and grabbed Liftys finger from his dead hand, then proceeded to bite down on it.

She held her breath as she dug the needle into one side of his wound, and she heard him wince. She brought the needle up from the other side of the cut, then crossed the thread back to the other side. She continued to stitch the wound, feeling his pain as he continued to wince over and over again.

Finally, with the wound stitched up, she looked over to him.

"Ok… Now what?"

Flippy looked at the fire, then he picked up Liftys knife. He used his shirt to wipe it clean.

"Here. Hold it on the fire for a minute, then put it on the wound."

She did not want to burn the man, but she did what he said. She took the knife and held it in the flame for a minute. Then, seeing it was steaming a bit, she gave him a sudden worried look, and he smiled and bit down hard on Liftys finger.

And she slowly put the flat part of the hot blade on Flippys skin, and he screamed as loud as he could. He never felt this kind of pain, but he felt a bit relieved that she was the one treating his wound. She held the hot blade there for a short second, then raised it up to see the wound was closed.

He panted hard as the tears of pain were escaping his eyes.

"Man… That's major pain…"

She looked a bit guilty.

"You ok?"

He smiled.

"Yeah. Now all you gotta do is put some ointment on it. It's the brown bottle."

She smiled as she reached into the kit and poured some of the white ointment on her hand, then rubbed it on his body. He sighed in relief, feeling its soothing pleasure and her soft skin on his rough body. She looked up at him.

"Feel better?"

He smiled as well.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"What's the matter?"

Flippy looked away.

"Flaky… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for killing him…"

Flaky smiled.

"But he was a Shifty Vandal, like Shifty. They're all creeps, and no one can touch them since their usually pretty armed and dangerous. But if you can kill one of them, you can kill them all. And everyone will love you."

She grabbed his cheeks very gently.

"Like I do."

Flippy looked so ashamed.

"But… I'm a horrible person. A murderer. Flaky, how can you love a twisted man like me?"

She knew his pain was overwhelming, and she could tell he really had no intention to kill the man. But she also knew that he was hero, because he not only saved her from her depression, but he also saved her from Lifty. And that was how she could love him.

She leaned closer to him.

"Like this."

And finally, for the very first time, she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the right. And she puckered her lips and finally touched them to his. He was shocked at first, but he closed his own eyes and felt her inviting kiss, feeling all the love she could muster.

He knew now that she really did love him.

She broke the kiss and kept her hands on his cheeks.

"Flippy… Come back with me. If everyone in the city knows you killed one of the Shifty Vandals, you'll be a hero to everyone. And you'll be happy and not alone anymore."

He shook his head.

"I won't. Flaky, this is why no one can know about me, so crap like this doesn't happen anymore. Please… Don't tell anyone what happened to him."

Flaky gave a sad look.

"But… I don't want you to be alone anymore. I want you in the city, so you'll be happy and be the hero you already are to everyone."

Flippy took her into his arms.

"I'm not alone anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm not going into the city. But you're still free to come back anytime you want to. I'm happy now… Because I have… A girlfriend."

Flaky instantly got happy.

"You… You want me to be your girlfriend?"

He smiled.

"I do. If… You'll take me as a boyfriend."

She smiled as well.

"Of course I will!"

And she gave him a slight peck on the lips and she broke from his embrace. She stood up and he looked at her glowing body from the warm fire.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go back home now. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

He nodded.

"Sure… If you wanna come over. Oh wait. It's a school day tomorrow, isn't it?"

Her mood dampened.

"Yeah… That sucks… I guess I'll come after school then."

He stood up as well.

"Yeah. That'll be fine. And… Flaky? Could you… Not say a word about Lifty? Please?"

"I promise. Not a word."

He got up as well, and she walked back into his warm embrace. She was so safe and comfortable in his hug, and he just felt the comfort only a woman can give to a man.

She broke the hug.

"I'll be counting the minutes until tomorrow night."

He smiled.

"Me too. Night."

And she waved to him as they both held their hearts and sighed, almost exactly at the same time. Flippy walked back into his cabin, allowing his evil sides dinner to mature a bit over night. He never lost his smile as he sat down on his bed.

But before he laid down to rest, he heard a voice in his head.

" **You're going to that school tomorrow, aren't you?"**

He thought about the woman who loves him, and he smiled.

"I… Think I am… For her…"


	6. Chapter 6

The sunrise shone brightly across the horizon of the land, casting a shadow across the land in front of the large school. The dark area was cold and lonely, since most of the students were already in class waiting for their day of education.

And one red haired girl was tardy again, as she walked along the sidewalk, keeping a sad face as she remembered her previous night, how special it was. She was with the man she declared she loves, and her heart proved her feelings true as they shared their first kiss.

Her eyes watered as she looked at the far off woods, and remembered the very same man. She could not express how much gratitude and love she has for him, nor could he with her. She only wished he could be with her right now, and hold her and kiss her like he did last night.

She heaved a heavy sigh.

"I miss him already…"

She held her heart that was covered by her red sweatshirt. She longed to be wearing his green jacket again. Oh, how she loved to wear that wonderful jacket.

She slowly bowed her head and walked to the entrance of the school, feeling the cloud of loneliness above her head. She already hated to be away from Flippy, especially now that she knew that he loved her like she loved him.

She stepped her foot on the concrete steps and slowly opened the front door, being greeted by nobody at first. Her footsteps left soft echoes as she walked through the hallways to her first class, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. She was truly lost without Flippy, even though she was going back to his house after her day of education. If only it was not a school day.

But suddenly, she heard a creepy voice from behind her.

"So, Felicia. You about ready to apologize?"

She looked behind her and saw Shifty, who was not happy at all. She arched her brows.

"What did I do?"

"You've been acting like a little bitch to me! Say you're sorry!"

She stomped her foot.

"No! I won't! Now leave me alone! I gotta get to class."

She started walking again, only to be grabbed by her wrist and turned back around. Shifty grabbed her shoulders forcefully, making her wince a bit in pain. He was livid at this girl, believing what his brother suggested about her cheating may be true. And what was worse, she was seeing a man that resembled a serial killer. A wanted serial killer. With enough money on his head to make him rich.

He wanted that money, and he wanted it soon.

"You ain't leaving until you tell me what you know about Daggermouth."

Her brave expression lowered at the remembrance of that name. He told her he was known as it to some the previous night, and he was not proud of it. But what made her worried was that somehow, he may have found out where Flippy was. She had to keep him safe.

"Who… Who's Daggermouth?"

He shook her a bit.

"I'm not an idiot like you! I saw that little stupid ass drawing you did. A guy with yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Same asshole's been wanted for years, goes by the name of Daggermouth. So…"

He pulled her in close.

"I think you know where he is. You're gonna tell me where he is."

She shook her head.

"But… I don't. I've never heard of… Daggermouth."

"Bullshit. Lifty followed you in the forest last night."

She raised her eyebrows, remembering the sight of Lifty being devoured by Fliqpy.

"He… He did?"

"What were you doing?"

She blinked a few times.

"I go there to think. So what?"

He gritted his teeth.

"You better not be lying to me, bitch!"

Flaky finally pulled herself out of his grip and was so scared that she ran as fast as she could away from the evil teen. Shifty shook his head and crossed his arms; she got away from him again. She was hiding something from him, and it was eating him up inside.

He decided to get answers. He got out his phone and dialed a contact. But it rang again. And again. And once again. And then it went to voicemail, leaving Shifty confused.

"Lifty? Yo! You there? Pick up your phone!"

He walked out the front door, trying to contact his brother.

* * *

Little did he know that his brother was dead, and his organs were in the belly of the beast. Flippy slept resting up against the wall of his cabin, after his evil side had a feast of meat and blood. His night of gorging left bloodstains on his shirt and shorts, and his teeth blood splattered.

Flippy woke up at the sound of a phone ringing in Liftys pants pockets.

"Huh? Wha-"

He looked at the corpse.

"Oh… God… Fliqpy, damn it!"

He reached into Liftys pocket and grabbed the phone, then threw it against a tree, seeing it shatter in several pieces. He panted and looked back at the body. He had to get rid of it, and fast.

He went into his cabin and searched through his possessions, then walked back out into the sun with a shovel. He picked up the leg of the body and dragged it out into the woods, where nobody could find it. He settled on a spot and began to dig, picking up shovel fulls of fresh dirt and piling it into a mound beside it.

And as Flippy dug a hole for the body, he felt a bit guilty for killing the man. All he really wanted to do was protect the girl he loved. He had no intention to kill the man, but it was probably the only way to save her. He felt his stab wound burn from pain as he finished digging.

He slowly dumped the open body into the hole and began to pile the dirt back on the body, watching as the once alive man was being buried. He shook his head as he piled the dirt onto his head, and then his body, and finally his limbs.

And now there was just a patch of dirt, with a lifeless body underneath it.

Flippy panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He walked back to the cabin, remembering the night before. He thought of the red haired girl he finally knew loved him. He remembered the moment she told him the truth; it was the moment that set him free.

 _I won't leave you behind. I'm not gonna say a word about you to anybody. I promise, Flippy. Because… I… I love you..._

He put his shovel back in his cabin, then sat down his bed. He felt the soft white blanket underneath his rear, and remembered another thing she told him; he reminded her of a knight dressed in white. That reminded him of his pledge he made to himself.

He nodded and stood up. He then reached into his wooden chest and pulled out his jacket, then threw it over his body and forced his arms through the sleeves. He got a defiant look on his face and began to walk to the door.

Fliqpy spoke out in his head.

" **Think about this a minute…"**

He stopped, then shook his head.

"I'll be fine."

" **What if someone see's you, dumb ass?!"**

Flippy thought a minute.

"I'll cover my face."

" **With what? You're jacket?"**

He knew that would not work. He needed something to cover his bloodstained outfit until he found a way to clean it. He then remembered the blanket, and her vision of the white knight.

 ***** Then he got an idea.

He grabbed the blanket and threw it over his neck, leaving just enough room to put a portion of it over his head. He then took the two ends closest to him and wrapped them around his neck, with the rest dangling down his back like a cape.

He was now fitted with a white robe, fit for a white knight.

Fliqpy chuckled a bit in his head.

" **Nice cape, little white riding wuss!"**

Flippy scoffed.

"At least nobody will recognize me with the hood over my face."

And he slowly walked out of his house and continued to tread through the woods, heading for the outer part of the woods. And this time, he was heading out of them. He had to, if it was to make her happy. He would do anything to make her happy.

He finally saw the hill he would always see her walk down when he walked her to the outskirts of the city. And this time, he was going the way she did; he took a deep breath and began to run down the hill, into the city for the first time. He did not know where the school was, but that was expected. He had no other plans but to see her, no matter how long it took to find her.

* * *

The day went so slowly as Flaky kept her eyes fixed on the window that was closest to the woods. She never paid attention to the schoolwork; she was too worried about Flippy, whether or not Shifty knew who he was or not. But most of all, she missed him. She was so lonely.

At least Shifty was not there; he was too busy trying to contact his brother.

The lunch bell rang, and students flooded the hallways heading for the cafeteria. Flaky was not in the mood to eat, but if it was her favorite food, pizza, she would eat. Lucky for her, it was pizza day at school, and she quickly perked up as she grabbed a nice slice of the pie, and went through the line.

She took her lunch tray outside, where most students went to eat. She sat at a picnic table with a lone Lammy with no Petunia; she was still on vacation, at least according to Flaky.

Lammy smiled as she looked at the red head.

" _Bonjour_ , Felicia!"

Flaky smiled as she sat down.

"Hi…"

Lammy dropped her smile.

"What is the matter?"

She shook her head as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Nothing…"

Lammy patted her shoulder.

"Something is… Tell me..."

She just smiled back to her.

"I… I'm just homesick…"

Lammy nodded.

"I understand. I miss my own, in _Paris_."

Flaky nodded.

"Yeah… Just… Lammy, can you keep a secret?"

Lammy nodded.

" _Oui._ What is it?"

Flaky looked around, realizing she was alone with the girl. At least, she was at a safe distance. She had been freshening up on her french, so she and Lammy can exchange secrets without anybody catching on.

Flaky leaned in.

" _Je dois un nouveau petit ami…"_

Lammy perked up and shouted.

"A NEW BOYFR-"

Flaky placed her hand on the girls mouth and shushed her.

"Lammy!"

Lammy nodded as Flaky lowered her hand.

"Who is he?"

Flaky shook her head.

"I can't tell you… Nobody can know… Especially not…"

She looked around, then leaned in again.

"The… _Connard_ …"

Lammy nodded.

"Of course. Oh, Felicia! I'm so happy for you!"

Flaky smiled.

"I'm happy too…"

She and Lammy happily exchanged gossip as they ate their lunch in peace. They really did care for each other, like Lammy was her long lost sister. They did everything together, from shopping to eating lunch together. It was usually better with Petunia tagging along as well.

After their meal, they began to walk back to class. And Flaky kept her happy smile, glad that her friend was there to talk to when she was feeling so down from loneliness. But suddenly, as she and Lammy were about to walk through the door, she saw something on the side of the building; she saw as there was someone dressed in white climbing the ladder on the side of the school that led to the roof. And the characters shape matched someone she knew rather well.

She stopped in her tracks and watched the shadow climb to the top of the roof disappear on it. Lammy noticed her confused look.

"Are you alright, Felicia?"

She nodded.

"I think I just saw someone climb onto the roof."

Lammy shook her head.

"Probably a worker. We best leave them to their work."

Flaky began walking away, towards the ladder

"No… I… Think it was somebody else…"

She handed her plate to Lammy.

"Throw this away for me, please. I'm gonna go find out who he is."

Lammy shook her head as she took the plate.

"Please, Felicia. Don't get hurt."

Flaky nodded as she slowly began to climb the steel ladder, getting closer and closer to the roof. And all the while, she kept the figure in her mind; he looked so familiar, like the man she loved. But he would never come out of the woods. At least, not without a very good reason.

She finally reached the top of the ladder and carefully stepped on the roof. She walked around the area, as she saw the figure on the other side of the roof. She saw he was wearing a white robe that was blowing in the wind, and his arms were crossed.

It was like her sketches had come to life.

"Um… Who… Are… You? And… What are you… Doing here?"

The figure lowered its head, then spoke in a very familiar voice.

"I came to see you."

He then raised his white hood, showing his dark green hair to her. She gasped as he opened his eyes and revealed their shimmering green glow. He gave an embarrassed smile as he spoke again.

"Hi, Flaky."

She instantly smiled and ran to him.

"FLIPPY!"

He opened up his arms as she instantly hugged him tightly, feeling so happy and so relieved that she got to see him early. She hugged him as tight as she can, feeling warmer and warmer, as well as feeling as happy as can be.

She nuzzled her head in his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled as he held her closer.

"I've decided you are plenty of reason to come out of the forest for one day, Flaky. I wanted to see you out here to make you happy. Did it work?"

She nodded and giggled.

"Of course I'm happy now! Oh Flippy, I missed you!"

Flippy nodded.

"Same here. And well, I might stick out like a sore thumb in this but… I thought I'd look like your superhero in this. Right?"

She stepped back and looked at him in the white robe.

"Wait… Isn't that my blanket?"

He nodded shyly.

"Yeah… Heh heh… Tacky, I know, but hey. It was for you."

She smiled and hugged him again.

"Flippy, you look just like The White Demon now! Thank you so much for being here!"

He smiled as well.

"Of course. Anyway, I can't stay. I gotta get back to the forest before I get spotted."

Flaky stepped back, feeling a bit disappointed that it was not later in the day. She kept a sad look as she gently hugged him again.

"I wish I wasn't in school right now. I wanna go back with you so bad, so I can hug you like this all day."

She let go of him.

"Flippy… Kiss me, please."

He nodded.

"Sure."

And he leaned in as she closed her eyes and put her hands on his shoulder. The two locked lips as they were both smiling. They felt so happy, so in love around each other. And they were doing good at keeping their relationship a secret so far.

She broke the kiss.

"I really do wish you could stay. You're so warm, and it's cold today."

"Well, here then."

Flippy pulled down the zipper on his jacket and carefully slid it off his body, showing the bloodstains to her from last night. She watched as he took off the green jacket and handed it to her, then pulled the free parts of the blanket over to his body and held them closed to cover his shirt.

"You can wear this until you come back, ok?"

She smiled as she quickly put the jacket on her body.

"I can really wear your jacket all day? Promise?"

He nodded.

"Anything… For my girlfriend."

She instantly threw her arms on his neck once again.

"Oh, Flippy! I'm so happy we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. I… Love you."

He smiled as he hugged her back.

"I love you too…"

She broke the hug and looked into his green eyes.

"I'll see you after school?"

He nodded.

"I'll be counting the moments."

She gave him one last peck on the lips as she climbed down the ladder, feeling her now warm again heart flutter. He certainly did take her by surprise, and he came here when he said he would never come out of the woods. Just to see her.

She never felt so flattered before.

But she did not see a certain girl waiting for her at the bottom of the ladder.

"Felicia?"

She jolted and quickly fell off the ladder onto her feet.

"Lammy!"

She chuckled shyly.

"You… heh heh… Didn't happen to hear anything, did you?"

She shook her head.

"No. Why?"

Flaky sighed in relief.

"Good. Look… This never happened, ok?"

Lammy, confused, gave a strange look.

"Who was up there?"

Flaky looked around, and realized she was alone.

"Um… Nobody…"

Lammy got suspicious.

"Then where you get that jacket?"

Flaky looked down, and realized she was caught. She sighed.

"My… Boyfriend gave it to me…"

Lammy perked up.

"REALLY?! Can I meet him?"

Flaky got a panicked look, and looked up the ladder. She remembered her promise to him, but she realized Lammy was to be trusted; she barely spoke anyway, and she mostly spoke in french anyway. Besides, Flippy could use another friend.

Flaky nodded.

"Ok… Just meet me right back here after school, like when everyone else is gone. Okay?"

Lammy nodded.

"Ok…"

Flaky smiled and gave her friend a warm hug, with Lammy now feeling the responsibility of keeping her dear friends newfound love a secret from anyone who may want to know. A task that will sure to be easy, if nobody asks her that is.

The two walked together back through the doors, leaving the schoolyard empty. Now that he was clear, Flippy quickly descended down the ladder and made his way into the forest, quickly and unprepared for whatever was coming at him. Lucky for him, there were no windows on the side of the building he was closest to.

He himself could not believe how easy his task was.

* * *

After school, Lammy did what she was told; she carefully walked over to the side of the school and went over to the ladder, and she saw the little red haired girl with the burly green jacket on her body. She walked up to the girl.

"Okay… Now what, Felicia?"

She looked around.

"Come on."

The two walked side by side, heading for the hill where Flaky usually went. She was so looking forward to seeing him once again, and this time she did not have to worry about him being caught. The two walked to the woods, where Lammy instantly stopped before they entered them.

"Felicia… He lives in the woods?"

Flaky nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. And… Forgive him if he's a bit too harsh at start. He's… Been through a lot. You ready?"

She nodded and the two quietly entered the woods, disappearing in the thick brush. Little did they know that riding on the street right next to the hill leading to the woods was a lone biker, with the symbol of The Shifty Vandals on the back. Shifty had not been seen all day, trying to find out where Lifty went. But when he saw the two girls enter the woods, he decided to wait close by.

If Felicia would not tell him, surely she told her stupid friend.

* * *

Flaky and Lammy quietly made their way to the wooden cabin in the middle of the woods, both unknowingly walking over the space of fresh dirt that Lifty was buried under. And they were both hearing the sweet sounds of a lone violin. They quickly approached the small house, and found the green haired man on top of his house playing the string instrument.

Lammy spoke out.

"Oh… So that is your new _petit ami_?"

Flaky nodded.

"Uh huh! Hey, Flippy! I'm here!"

Flippy instantly stopped playing, and he smiled as he lowered himself off of his roof and walked over to the girls. He paid no attention to the girl in the white turtleneck, and instead wasted no time to pull the red head in for a passionate kiss.

Lammy smiled at the sight of Flaky looking happy as she kissed the man.

"Aww…"

Flaky broke the kiss and looked at Lammy.

"Flippy… This is my friend, Lammy."

Flippy gave the strange girl a glare, and he let go of Flaky and reached his hand out to shake with Lammy. She instantly put her hand in his, and he shook very gently, keeping his glare.

"I'm… Flippy…"

Lammy perked her eyes up.

"You are Flippy… I am Lammy…"

Flaky spoke.

"Lammy's from France. She and I speak french to each other all the time."

Flippy looked at the girl with a bit of concern, afraid she will give him away. But if Flaky trusted her with his safety, perhaps she is not so bad.

"Pleased to meet you… I suppose."

Lammy smiled.

" _Oui._ It is… a pleasure…"

Flaky smiled as well.

"Flippy, let's show her my pond!"

Flippy nodded, having yet to show Lammy a smile. He led the two deeper into the woods, towards the pond. They stayed there by the water surrounded by red roses for nearly an hour, with Flippy staying quiet as Flaky told her friend everything about the man. All he did was nod in agreeance.

Finally, Lammy remembered she had homework. Flaky could have cared less if she had work to do.

They all walked together back to the outer part of the woods, where Flaky and Flippy normally walked together to every night she came to him.

Flaky decided to stay with Flippy a bit longer, so Lammy decided to leave on her own.

"It… Was nice to meet you, Flippy."

Flippy cleared his throat, and spoke for the first time in a short while.

"Lammy… Uh… Let's see…"

He bowed his head, trying to remember a few words.

" _S'il vous plaît ... Pouvez-vous ... Non ... Dire un mot... De moi à quelqu'un?"_

Lammy giggled.

"Are you trying to say 'anybody?' Because it is pronounced _n'importe qui_."

She nodded.

"I will keep my mouth…"

She locked her mouth and threw the key away.

"... _fermé."_

Flippy nodded in agreeance as Flaky waved to her friend. They both watched as the girl walked down the hill, then they both turned around and walked hand in hand back to the cabin. Flippy had yet to speak until they arrived at the house.

She smiled at him, but he shot her a glare.

"Flaky… You promised…"

Flaky shook her hands.

"She wanted to meet you. She's a nice girl. Besides, she said she'll keep her mouth…"

She imitated her friends action.

"... _fermé."_

Flippy gave her a glare.

"How can I be sure she can be trusted?"

Flaky walked up to him and clasped his hands.

"She's a good girl. Just… Trust her… Please? For… Me?"

He stared into her hazel eyes, the eyes he fell in love with, and he saw that same lovestruck expression she gave him last night, when she revealed her feelings for him. Sure, he trusted her, but could he trust this other girl to keep quiet.

He did not want to scare the girl, nor did he want to upset Flaky.

He exhaled.

"Alright… If you say so, Flaky."

She smiled.

"Good."

She leaned in for a kiss, and she slowly closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers. He, however, kept his eyes open as he only thought of the strange girl that knew where he was now.

* * *

Lammy kept the man in her head as well as she walked alone back onto the street, smiling greatly now that she knew her once miserable friend was finally happy.

But suddenly, from out of an alley, she felt herself be grabbed and pulled into the dark space. She yelped a bit as she was grabbed and pressed up against the brick wall. She was staring in the eyes of Shifty, who was smiling evilly into her eyes.

"So… What'd Felicia show you?"

Lammy did not say a word, as Shifty squeezed her a bit harder.

"Well?"

Lammy spoke out.

"Leave me alone, _connard!_ "

Shifty smiled greater.

"She keeps going in the woods. What'd you go in there for?"

Lammy turned her head, leading to an annoyed Shifty to press her harder against the wall. He then looked at her from head to toe, and then he felt a bit curious.

He put one hand on her throat and the free one began to feel around her body.

"Well… If you won't tell me on your own… Maybe I'll have to find out in a different way…"

She shrieked as he ran one hand under her sweater and began to slide his hand up her body.

"You got a nice body, frenchy. Much better than Felicia's, anyway."

Lammy began to cry from being groped, and she spoke silently.

"Please… Don't…"

She began to recite prayers in french under her breath as she felt his hand suddenly grasp her breast. She hated this moment; she felt her innocence be taken from her the longer he groped her. And as he licked his lips in lust, he finally let his hand out of her sweater and looked at her legs.

"Gonna tell me yet?"

She said nothing as she continued to cry.

"Suit yourself. You're legs are pretty creamy anyway…"

He let his hand clasp the side of her leg, and she felt him slowly slide his hand up her leg. She felt it on her thigh, and she cried more and more. And finally, right when he was about to reach the line of her underwear, she finally spoke out.

"ENOUGH! PLEASE!"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Well?"

She bowed her head and finally spoke the truth.

"She's… Seeing… Her boyfriend… In the woods…"

He dropped his smile.

"Who is he?"

She opened her eyes, which were flowing with tears.

"A… green haired… man… named… Flippy…"

Shifty smiled evilly as he let her throat go, and she gasped for air and felt the shame from revealing her friends secret so soon start to emerge. Shifty began to walk away, leaving the poor girl alone in the alley. He looked at the woods.

"That's… Interesting…"

* * *

After a long night of spending time together, Flaky and Flippy walked hand in hand to the outskirts of the woods. Flaky kept her happy little smile as Flippy felt better after spending time with his beautiful girlfriend. Although he wish he had not met the other girl; whether Flaky liked it or not, he still did not trust her.

They arrived at the space before the hill. Flaky looked at him.

"This was nice."

He nodded.

"It was, since I was with you."

She smiled.

"I'm glad. And… Don't worry about Lammy, ok? I'll make sure she'll stay quiet."

"You promise?"

She nodded as she quickly planted a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow, ok? I love you!"

She happily skipped down the hill, and Flippy waved and smiled at how adorable she was. He turned around and began walking back to his house in the woods, feeling happy he got to see her again, but also afraid that his act of romance for her may have cost him his safety.

But since it was late at night, and he did feel rather tired, he decided he would go straight to bed. He arrived at his cabin and instantly plopped down on the bed, laying on his green jacket that Flaky had left behind. He smiled as she covered himself in the white blanket she gave him, and he laid on his stomach and allowed her image to cloud his mind; she was the only thing he wanted to dream about.

And coming up the hill was a lone motorbike, with Shifty turning off the ignition and getting off of it. He waited until nightfall to confront Felicias new boyfriend, so he would not attract attention; if he was going to find out, he did not want anyone to kill the man before he did. Only problem was that he did not bring a weapon with him. Perhaps he did not need it; maybe this 'Flippy' was a scrawny wimp.

Keeping that in mind, Shifty walked into the woods.

He walked along the dirt and leave covered ground, taking in the environment of hundreds, literally thousands of trees. He looked around, looking for anything resembling a human. He continued walking more and more, until he felt something strange under his foot.

He noticed the consistency of the dirt underneath him was different than the rest of the soil. He felt that there was something underneath it, and he decided to find out.

He got down on his hands and knees and began to dig with his hands and fingers. He dug through the soft dirt, flinging it to his side. Somehow he was going to be surprise about what he finds under the fresh pile of soil.

Finally, he found something inside the crater. He was shocked to see the lifeless face of his brother, Lifty, and he saw that his abdomen was open and empty. He gagged at the sight, but also remembered just how worthless his brother really was; always judging his job as the leader of the gang and always wanting more and more money and girls.

Shifty stood up after finding his brother, then realized who the culprit was; the same man he had been looking for was here, the cannibal known as Daggermouth.

He continued walking through the woods, keeping his hopes up that he will find the man who is wanted for millions of dollars. His lifelong dream of being rich would finally come true.

Finally, after walking for so long, he found a lone wooden cabin. He smiled evilly as he made his way to the small house, thinking that was where his money was.

He walked through the door and saw a small bed, and on it was a lone man covered in a white blanket. He chuckled a bit as he spoke menacingly.

"Well, well, well…"

Flippy heard the voice and slowly woke up.

"Huh? I just hear something?"

He held his head as he sat up on his bed, then saw the shadowy figure in his doorway.

"Huh? Who are you?"

Shiftys evil smile grew larger as he chuckled and crossed his arms.

"I finally found you… Daggermouth…"

 _ ***Idea suggested by Better a Freak Than A Fake**_


End file.
